FL One-Shots
by mykingdomfan
Summary: 100 Prompts, 100 Genres, R/R please, basic parrings (Zaerith, Cloti, Yuffentine, Shid, Marzel,) If you have a request, please tell me, other than that, enjoy! "It has come to my attention that many of you believe I should be jealous over the fact that most of the female-and part of the male-population wants a piece of Vinnie."
1. Heart

Prompt-Heart

Parings-Aerith/Zack (What's the name for this? Zaerith?)

Timeline-2004-May

Warnings-Kissing, Its Zack people.

Request-None

Notes- Ahh, my first one, which was the lovely dead people parring…I feel so sorry for them. The Sacrifising For Cloud Couple!

* * *

He watched as she handed out flowers to a couple of kids, smiling gently and giggling as they ran off saying their thanks as they ran to their homes. Did he ever imagine some woman would tie him down so much? Nope, the thought that one beautiful, simple, elegant, woman could capture his heart and wouldn't return it for the life of him, wasn't possible before her. What was worst was the fact that he didn't want it back; he wanted her to keep it, hell it was hers for as long as she wanted it! (Which he hoped was a long, long while.)

Her heart was strangely open, yet closed at the same time. She loved everything, yet her past and feelings were guarded, she wouldn't let in just anyone, but everyone was in. Did that make sense? He shook his head in confusion; she was a paradox, a beautifully wonderful paradox, which he was determined to keep safe. Grinning as she walked back towards him, he opened his arms for her, to which she happily wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

Giggling she pulled back slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed as Zack just stared at her. Taking in her hair with a couple of strains falling into place, her bluish-green eyes that held love for everything, her sweet mouth which was turned in a embarrassed small smile. Her head ducked slightly as she whispered, "what?"

His grin widened as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face back to look at him, "what? Can't I stare at the most beautiful woman in all of Gaia?" Zack had an eyebrow arched and an air of amusement and teasing in his clear blue eyes. Aerith's eyes widened more before she had a small scowl, pushing him back slightly as he laughed, "Zack." She scolded a blush and smile on her face, as he pulled her back into his arms. Both laughing as Zack affectingly nuzzled the side of her head.

"I'm serious Rissy," he whispered in her ear a smile on his face as she slightly shivered, "you're the most beautiful girl in all of Gaia." Pulling back to look at her he gave her a sincere smile, to which she smiled back.

"If that is true, then you are the most handsome man in all of Gaia." Aerith told him, a soft loving smile on her face.

Zack's sincere smile morphed into a wide grin, "really? Then I guess we're the most attracted couple in history!" Zack exclaimging.

Shaking her head, but laughing at her boyfriend-whose mission seemed to make her laugh every day- Aerith managed to get her laughter under control. Fixing him with a mock-stern look, "Oh, Zack, what am I going to do with you?" Her voice was mock chiding

Zack leaned until they were nose to nose, both having matching grins, "I'd say kiss me, but that's only my opinion." Rolling her eyes but with the grin still on her face Aerith quickly brushed her lips against his, saying "of course, but I think that should be your punishment."

"I like corporal punishment!" He quipped before pulling her into a sweet kiss, somehow the two managed to get into her church. Zack sat down on one of the dusty benches with Aerith in his lap, his hands rubbing up and down her sides as he repeated like a mantra through his head._ 'Be gentle, be sweet. Be gentle, be sweet.'_

His mantra however was going down the drain, fast, as each small moan and gasp escaped her sweet mouth as he delicately kissed her neck. Taking a deep breathe to recompose himself he startled when she grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully, (not that he was complaining of course.)

How they ended up with him hovering over her, his hands drifting lower than they should have, with hers tangled in his jet black hair, kissing each other hungrily like they were the only air available, he hadn't a clue. His hands were coming dangerously close to going under her dress, and hers were tugging at his shirt when an older woman's voice called from outside the church, "Aerith? Aerith are you here?!"

The two reluctantly pulled apart at hearing her mother's voice, sighing they tried to get their heart rate under control. Panting heavily he looked at his flustered girlfriend's face, (which was probably as bad as his.) Smiling Zack kissed her nose loving her giggle, then a quick peck on her throat, and finally a kiss right above his most favorite thing about her, her heart.

Pulling back Zack let her see the emotions swirling in his eyes, he loved everything about her, but the thing that made him love her was her natural caring and loving heart. So open (closed), so accepting (guarded), so giving (wary), and he loved how perfectly imperfect she was. Placing a hand over his heart Aerith gave him a breathtaking smile, the emotions in her eyes making him kiss her again.

"Aerith? Honey are you in here?"

Shaking his head he sat back and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the two popped up behind a bench a couple of feet away from her mother. Startling the poor woman who crossed her arms and glared at the boy. Her eyes taking in their appearance, both dust covered and their clothing was ruffled and messed, their hair wasn't faring any better. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose she sent a small prayer to Planet to get through this day. Opening her eyes she saw Zack give her a small cheeky wave, while her daughter had a silly grin, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she had (thankfully) interrupted.

"What were you two doing?" Elmyra asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot, her daughter looked down sheepishly while a small blush took over her face. Zack however grinned at her as he started on a quick lie they both knew wouldn't fool her.

"We were counting the dusk specks on the floor, weren't we Rissy?" Zack asked looking at Aerith with a sly wink, to which she blinked blankly at him, "of course we were!" Zack said quickly, giving the church an once-over. "There is plenty of dust in here, you should hire a maid!"

The woman arched an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at him, now the boy was nice, but he was one: SOLDIER, a playboy. She didn't trust him not to hurt her daughter. Zack squirmed slightly under the older woman's look. She made Angeal's stank eye look tame, hell; she could scare Sephiroth with that look! Nodding her face took on a motherly smile as she directed her attention to her daughter, "Aerith."

At hearing her name the girl's head snapped over to her mother's, tilting her head as she waiting for her mother to say if she could stay or if she had to go, "time to go." The young lover's hearts dropped; even though Zack was going to visit tomorrow (tonight) they didn't want to separate. Looking at each other as if they were saying goodbye for life made Elmyra roll her eyes good naturally, young love was a mysterious thing.

"Oh for all that's good, come out in five minutes honey." The woman walked out with a smile, knowing both of their faces lit up; there wasn't much they could do in five minutes, right? Right, besides she would be right outside if that SOLDIER tried to take advantage of her baby girl.

After she walked out Zack eagerly embraced Aerith, now he could have when her mother was here, but that was like drawing on Sephiroth's face when he was asleep (if he slept) doable, but you were signing a death warren. Sighing in content Aerith happily wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, after a couple of seconds, (which Zack knew her mother was counting), they pulled back.

"See you tomorrow, Zack." Aerith said as she gave him a quick peck, Zack shrugged as he kissed her a little deeper.

"tomorrow, tonight, who can tell?" Zack commented flippantly, hugging him again because she didn't know if the SOLDIER's would take him away, she reluctantly pulled back their left hands joined. She turned and walked away, her hand slipping out of his when his gripped tightened unexpectedly.

"Zack...?" She whispered in confusion, hearing his boots crunched on the ground. Zack stood behind her, bending down he whispered in her ear three words that rooted her to the spot as he delicately kissed below her ear. Releasing her hand he merrily whistled as he walked out, Aerith following once her mind caught up with her and Zack was heading back to the plates.

When Aerith walked out her mother fixed her with a quick once over, nodding in approval the two walked home. The mother doing most of the talking as Aerith was lost in thought. "Aerith? Aerith? Aerith!" Her mother called snapping her fingers in front of her face, Aerith jerked out of her daydreams, to look at her mother sheepishly.

"Honey, I promised I wouldn't interfere in your love life, but what do you see in that boy?" Elymra asked, what was in him? She was curious as to what qualities that boy had that she didn't know of, he was a playboy, SOLDIER, nothing good was in-

"His heart."

Elmyra jerked her head to look at her daughter as Aerith smiled; looking at her mother with such a soft look, the look of one in love plastered on her face, softening the mother. "His heart..." She repeated a fond smile, "his heart that loves me, I see his heart, which I hold..." Walking forwards leaving her mother behind she had her hands clasped behind her, as she hummed slightly.

"But that's alright...He has mine."


	2. Embarrassing

Prompt-Embarrassing

Parings-Cloud/Tifa

Timeline-2012-Month August

Warnings-Slight warning for Yuffie, very slight.

Request-None

Notes-The whole Italic bit is a flash back, pretty sure you could tell but why leave anything to chance? Thank you to my 45 reviews, so happy!

* * *

He wasn't just embarrassed, no, no, he was _deathly embarrassed_, why him? Did the planet hate him? Come to think of it, that was a sound possibility; after all he had gone through. He couldn't even speak, the only thing he could do was have his face match Vincent's cloak, perfectly. Tifa wasn't doing much better; she had her eyes shut tight and a brilliant red staining her face. If he wasn't so damn embarrassed he might have thought she looked very kissable and cute, as it was all thought process was shot!

How did this happen? How did he end up on top of Tifa on the ground with his hand straying very close to going _under _her skirt? And if that wasn't bad enough they had fallen through the kitchen doors and at the feet of Barret, Cid and Yuffie.

Chances of living this down were slim to flat none, the too renowned hero's couldn't even move from their compromising position, and Lifestream help them if the kids appeared from out of nowhere. Stuttering he managed to say, "Ba-Bar-Barret, Ci-Ci-Cid, Yu-Yuf-Yuffie, go-goo-good to...Uhhh..."

"Se-See yo-you..." Tifa finished from beneath him; he was tempted to look down at her but had a bad feeling about it. Especially sense the quick glance he took she did look_ quite_ kissable, and the last thing he needed to be was tempted. Cloud however refused to look up at their faces, instead choosing to stare at their feet. He couldn't even imagine their faces; a part of him really didn't want to see Barret's.

Closing his eyes he tried to think of how they ended up like this and how to word in a way to not make it sound bad, (at least to Barret) and to think at the end of the day he didn't think_ this_ was what would happen!

|X|X|X|

_"Hey Ti-Whoa!" He stared in wonder/horror at the once clean kitchen, looked like Yuffie had come through, with a vengeance. Egg shells, measuring cups, flour, sugar and milk spots, were splattered all over the kitchen, and he meant all over. He glanced up at the ceiling, was there egg on the ceiling? Shaking his head he looked over to see Tifa with a mixing bowl, flour spots on her cheeks and a small blush._

_"Tifa? What are you-" He took a couple of steps forward only to step on something, squishy? Pulling back his foot he stumbled backwards at seeing red, what the hell had he just killed? "Shit!" He cursed, startling Tifa who watched amused as Cloud hurriedly grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sole of his shoe clean. He had stepped on a stray cher-"Teef I don't know what I just killed, could have been a bu-Are you laughing?"_

_Cloud's were hurried and then slightly worried at Tifa abrupt laughter._ _He stared at her as she laughed, what was so funny? He could have killed a stray bug, or maybe a mini monster? Marlene may have been right about those monsters in the closet, but what was she finding so funny?_

_"Oh, Cloud..." Shaking her head Tifa showed him a non-squished version of what he had stepped on, a black cherry? "Ohh..." Cloud turned his head away, letting out an embarrassed cough; it was a cherry, well now he felt stupid, "what's with the cherries Tifa?"_

_Cloud looked up at hearing her let out a small cough, a bit of blush on her face as Tifa turned back to her mixing bowl. "Well...I know your birthday is coming up, and well you've never been here for those..." Tifa's words weren't laced with guilt, but he still felt it. Did she have to remind him of his recluse stages? Thinking back they weren't his wisest moments but he thought he was protecting her, Denzel and Marlene, at least he liked to believe he was._

_"Anyways, I was practicing making your favorite cake." Tifa told him, snapping him out of his guilt-trip. He blinked as she turned around with such a soft smile and love shining in her eyes. God he could hear his heart pounding, she was trying to make his first birthday (and not the last) with his family the best she could, he really didn't deserve her. _

_Stepping forward Cloud hugged her tightly to his chest, she was a very sweet and thoughtful woman, how did he get lucky enough to have her? He knew he didn't do enough, pulling back he kissed her sweetly, her blush gone and she had never looked so beautiful._

_Cloud didn't know how to thank her for just being, her, "thank you Tifa, its really sweet." Obviously those had been the right words as Tifa grinned at him; kissing him again she walked over to the refrigerator, opening it as she searched for more ingredients._

_Looking at the chocolate batter an evil part of his brain came through and a voice that sounded like Zack was screaming at him to do it. Picking up the spoon he crept towards the unsuspecting woman who had her head buried in the fridge, "oh Tifa?" _

_That voice did not set well with Tifa, he sounded, sinister and amused two things she never wanted to hear come out of Cloud's mouth. Turning around slowly her eyes widened at seeing him with the spoon. Stepping backward as he closed the refrigerator door Tifa held up her hand in surrender, "Cloud don't." She warned, knowing it was usless._

_Cloud smiled innocently at her as he approached her, raising the spoon higher, "but Teef, what's the point of baking if you-Whoa!" Now the "Whoa" was because Cloud and slipped on a small spot of milk slipping and falling towards Tifa who was at the kitchen entrance. Sending both of them crashing to the floor, with Cloud landing on top._

|X|X|X|

Apparently while they were in the kitchen their three friends had walked in and saw them fall down, the spoon was forgotten as they all tried to figure out what had happened. Yuffie was looking at the two of them amused, while Cid looked a cross between amused and confused, Barret however looked a bit angry. Sighing Cloud knew he was dead, a dead, dead man, oh well, life had been good to him, (mostly).

The first one to speak was of course Yuffie, with an evil grin which promised suffering, she said amusing seeping through. "Good to know what you two do when the kids aren't home." Both embarrassed hero's looked up with at Yuffie's blunt words, why Yuffie? Why not Vincent? "I mean I thought for sure you two would dance around each other, for like, every!" Yuffie continued, evil amusement seeping through.

"Yuffie, please!" Tifa begged hoping her younger friend would stop; this would be a great time to bring out the materia, if only to shut her up. Cloud recovering slightly stood up and helped Tifa, the two now trying and failing to glare at Yuffe to shut her up.

"I thought you'd never get to first base, let alone third!"

Cloud buried his head in his hands as Cid started guffawing; Barret was now throwing curses about Cloud's parentage, while Yuffie was laughing right along with Cid. While Tifa was debating slipping back into the kitchen, Cloud mentally sighed, what could make this worse? Nothing could-

"Ahem!" The five saviors all turned very slowly, the laughter and embarrassment fading at hearing a child's voice. The child happened to be Denzel who stood in between Shelke and Marlene, all three were very confused over the adults, man were adults weird.

The silence was very thick, but this time Yuffie did not break it as Marlene came over and stood in between all the adults. Staring up at them with big bright, curious brown eyes the question she asked caused Yuffie to be chased relentlessly by an enraged Barret for corrupting his little 'angel.'

"What does First and Third base mean?"


	3. Rough

Prompt-Rough

Parings-Vincent/Yuffie

Timeline-2014-Month December

Warnings-I think I'm gonna try Yuffie angst, yup, I went there!

Request-None

Notes-Okay, now the last two were sweet and funny, this one I'm gonna try and be a bit more serious.

* * *

Yuffie sat at the bar, sipping something she hadn't a clue of, but then again it was from Tifa, how bad could it be? Watching her friends as they celebrated Christmas, (even though Christmas was a week away), Marlene, Denzel, Shelke and Barret were playing a game of Chutes and Ladders, she chuckled at seeing Shelke's intense stare at the simple child's game. Red XII was close by them; he always had a soft spot for the kids.

Tifa and Shera were discussing baby things, little Zack had recently turned one year old, while Denus was almost three. Cid and Reno were having an arm wrestling contest, with the other Turks watching. In the corner was Cloud, Reeve with Cait Sith in his lap, Rufus and Vincent discussing W.R.O stuff.

Sighing at seeing _him_ she turned back to her drink, he was the reason she couldn't enjoy herself right now. Remembering earlier when Tifa was over here, she was talking like she understood, like she knew what she was going through.

No, Tifa didn't understand, Tifa got her happily ever freakin' after, a wonderful husband and two kids, a husband who loved her. Not like her and Vincent, no, her and Vincent would never happen, ever.

She didn't want (try) to get rid of her love for him, didn't try (want) not to love him, even though loving him killed her. Loving him practically broke her, she couldn't even fathom dating, not when her heart wanted (needed) him, damn him. Sadly she couldn't (wouldn't) wish bad will on him, he was her friend also, love wasn't the first thing she thought of when they first met, it had just come.

Sighing Yuffie thought of why she was depressed, last week they had taken their (now) monthly mission trips. The two often either shared a hotel room or a cave, she had heard Vincent mumbling in his sleep, things that about made her cry. He wasn't happy with his life now, at least that was what she caught mostly. She had done all she could, but it (she) wasn't enough damn it!

She resisted the urge to break down now, after all, everyone could see her and that wouldn't do for her ninja pride. What had she done wrong? Maybe she was too loud, too hyper, she wasn't lady-like, she wasn't like Tifa or Aerith or Lucrecia. Why wasn't she enough? She contemplated growing her hair out and wearing more feminine clothing, maybe that would be better for him. Even though she didn't want to change for someone else; she knew if he wasn't happy she would find a damn way to make him happy, even if it meant changing herself.

Taking a sip of her drink she wondered how it had come to this. How his happiness outweighed her own? She was a pathetic ninja, ninja's don't fall head or hells in love, an unrequited love at that! Ninja's don't cry, she had already broken both rules though, she had only cried three times in secret. (Well Tifa knew at least two of them) Once when her mother died, second when Aerith who reminded her of her mother died, and third when she thought Vincent died. (She was never more thankful to the Planet for returning him.)

Drowning the rest of her drink, Yuffie wondered if anyone would notice if she went upstairs and broke. Fall apart without pity or questioning gazes (Tifa and Cloud's reactions), she didn't want to ruin Shelke's evening or anyone else. They should enjoy their happiness, even if she felt like a vice was constricting her heart and making it hard to breathe, extremely hard to breathe.

|X|X|X|

Tifa sighed at seeing her friend, obviously something had happened, it wasn't like her to be depressed. She was the life of the party, she didn't (as weird as this sounded) sulk. Looking down at her giggling son she wished Yuffie could have some of the happiness she had been blessed with, but with Vincent he was bound to take more time to come around then Cloud, even with the closure he should have gotten with Deepground.

Standing up she bid Shera goodbye and went over to the four man, tapping Cloud on his shoulder he looked over and his eyes lit up at seeing both Tifa and Zack. "Hey little man." Cloud greeted taking his son away from his mother, he gurgled happily as Cloud hugged him and Reeve and Rufus focused on the happy child.

Walking over to Vincent she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the kitchen, nodding he stood up and the two went into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked leaning against the opposite wall as Vincent, curious as to what may have transpired between her two closest friends. Vincent was like an older brother and Yuffie like a little sister, she wanted them to be happy damn it!

"I don't know," he admitted shrugging, he knew Yuffie was upset, that much he could tell. Despite the fact she tried to hide it, he wasn't stupid nor blind. Normally when they returned from the mission she was in a bright and happy mood, not this time and he couldn't figure out why. It frustrated him to no end, "she's been...off, for a week."

Nodding Tifa processed this information, thinking of things that would make Yuffie depressed. Yuffie had pride and if she didn't want to tell you something, it was near impossible to get it out of her. The two lingered in silence as they wondered and worried over what was the problem, what could make Yuffie depressed?

"Have you talked to her about it?" She knew that communication with Vincent could be hard, but he wasn't that bad now and days, mostly.

He looked up at her before shaking his head, "I thought about it, but I could never get her alone to talk." He knew Yuffie wouldn't talk if Shelke was around, she didn't want to bother Shelke with her problems, rather she didn't want Shelke to think she was weak.

"How about we corner her?" Tifa offered knowing they maybe, (a big maybe), could get Yuffie to tell them something, if they were lucky. And if not she would get her hammered so she would talk, Yuffie was a talkative drunk thankfully.

Nodding the two silently decided Yuffie would talk, by the end of the night, either by talking or getting her drunk. Poking their heads out in search for the young woman, both their eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed as the seat she had occupied all night was empty along with the glass, "where'd she go?"

The two looked around the area to find no sign of their friend, Tifa chewed her bottom lip as she started worrying, this was Yuffie and it was winter, what if she went outside without a coat? Now she wasn't stupid, but she had been known to do that, along with dancing in the rain until she had a cold, or grabbing something hot out of the oven without oven mitts. Shaking her head she knew that was Yuffie, she did things without thinking them through, even now she still did, she was just, impulsive.

"Upstairs?" Tifa offered already on the move to the stairs, with Vincent behind her. Once upstairs the two poked their heads in each room, calling her name. Vincent looked into the room he was curtain she used to use and saw her feet dangling from the window, unconsciously sighing in relieve he walked out to bump into Tifa.

"She's out there." Vincent told her, pointing at the room he just came out of.

Tifa sighed in relieve until a thought crossed her mind, following Vincent as he went into the room directly across it. "she's on the roof again, isn't she?" It was a retortical question, she knew Yuffie was.

He gave her a small nod, smirking in amusing as she sighed loudly, muttering about how she wanted her to have heart attacks. Tifa watched as Vincent opened the window she knew he was going to retrieve her.

Turning to go downstairs she prayed to Aerith that her stubborn friends would accept the fact they loved each other, prayed they would get some happiness after all the heartbreaks. Because she knew if two people deserved it most, it was her two stubborn friends.

|X|X|X|

Vincent carefully walked on the slippery roof, glad Yuffie hadn't (yet) to fall off. Placing a hand on her shoulder in case he scared her and caused her to jump, he gently said her name. Turning to look at him with a pensive frown marring her bright features Yuffie stood up and walked to the middle of the roof, so she wouldn't ran the risk of falling (hopefully), Vincent followed her and sat down.

The silence wasn't calming, in fact it was tense, he was waiting for her to talk. Yuffie often started their conversations, sighing Vincent knew he would have to start this one, "is everything okay?" He asked gently, hoping she would talk; of course her words confused him greatly.

"Vince, are you happy?" Yuffie turned to look at him, a seriousness he was scared to see in her eyes, placing a hand on his knee she leaned closer. "And I mean really happy, like so happy you wouldn't change anything, kind of happy. Are you happy?"

Was he happy? Of course he was he enjoyed his life as odd as that sounded to him, he should only enjoy quiet and peace and repenting. But he was very happy with his life, all because of her and Shelke,"I am, what brought this on?" Vincent questioned, what would make her ask this question? Now while he had never told her, he didn't know why she was acting like this was life or death?

Biting her lip Yuffie adverted her eyes, frowning he cupped her chin with his normal hand and made her look at him, this was her problem? If he was happy? Something had to have brought this on, but what? "Well, it's just..." Yuffie's voice trailed off as she mentally fought over rather she should tell him or not.

Sighing she looked at him with such sadness in her gray eyes Vincent felt his heart ache at that look, "while we were on that mission, you were mumbling, saying..."Why this?" "I want to go back." "I miss you"..."

He felt his heart drop; she thought he wasn't happy because of a dream, so it was his fault Yuffie had been upset. That would explain why after the mission she wasn't happy. "Yuffie, it was only a dream, it didn't-" Vincent started to try and comfort her, though he wasn't good at it.

"But what if it did, Vincent!" Yuffie interrupted a furry in her voice, causing the man to flinch. Vincent didn't know why her using his full name installed terror, but it always meant something was wrong, always. Yuffie continued on, self-anger in her voice.

"If you're not happy say something, damn it! I can handle it, so just tell me I'm not good enough! Tell me I'll never measure up to-!"

Yuffie cut herself off from saying her name, afraid to upset him and reveal more than she was ready to. Turning she brought her knees up to her chest, refusing to see whatever emotion he felt, probably disgust. She was disgusted at herself, so why shouldn't he be? Yuffie's eyes widened and her body stiffened in shock and surprise as Vincent brought her into his arms, she could only blink as she was now sitting sideways in his lap, maybe he was drunk?

"I'm sorry," he was probably never sorrier for causing her to be distressed. Vincent tried to think of a way to calm her and make her realize he was happy, "I am happy Yuffie, I don't understand why this matters, but I do not think I would be happy without you."

Yuffie was looking at him with curiosity and cautiousness, surely this was a joke? Cid was going to pop out of nowhere and yell "gotcha!"

The sincerity in Vincent's crimson eyes though, was throwing her for a loop. He couldn't mean that, he couldn't, damn it this was giving her hope. Wrapping her arms around his neck Yuffie buried her head into his chest, "you mean it?" Her words were muffled as she was waiting for him to say "no", a part of her though was wanting (needing) a "yes".

"Yes, I'm sorry I upset you," Vincent apologized. He didn't know what possessed him to tighten his grip on her, to bring her closer to him, either for her comfort or the fact he enjoyed having her this close, he wasn't sure. Decided it was of course for her comfort, because the other option would lead to many sleepless nights as he tried to figure out the extent of his feelings.

The two were content to stay in their embrace, a cold wind brought Yuffie out of her peace. Sighing she hated to break whatever had possessed Vincent, pulling back slightly so she could look up, Yuffie asked. "Do you want to go inside?"

He looked at those gray eyes that often hid how she felt, a wall she shouldn't have was thankfully not up and he could see the extent of her emotions: Peace, she looked contented, but she seemed sad that they had to go inside.

Vincent knew they probably should, but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to say yes. Her face was red as the cold wind blew again, making her look beautiful, (even though he would never tell her).

"I think we can stay out here for a while longer," Vincent mumbled, her eyes brightened with happiness as she snuggled into him, his warmth inviting against the winter. Though they both knew they were only friends, the embraced seemed more of one of lovers, neither would admit they were (had) fallen closer to love.

For right now they didn't need soft words or kisses, they simply needed each other; it was more comforting to both of them to embrace the other than anything else.


	4. Fight

Prompt-Fight

Parings-Vincent/Yuffie

Timeline-2015-Month May

Warnings-Language and a pissed Yuffie

Request-None

Notes-Alright, Guest wanted a second part where they get together, this isn't it! Well, kinda, in this whole time-liney, they were together kind of for the first part of this year, but not really. How this all plays out is hard to get out, but I has it in my head, so lets go with that! My Second Gen Fic is published, go read it if ya like!

* * *

"How's Lucrecia?"

Honestly that wasn't the question he expected coming from her, especially since he had just came home. Pulling back to look into her eyes which were guarded, confusion clear in his garnet eyes as Vincent asked, "What?"

Leaning back away from him, even though her back was against the counter, Yuffie turned her head away and said in a non-caring tone, how she often got when something (someone) hurt her. "You know shortly after you left the school called, something about how advance Shelke was and how they were thinking of bumping her up a grade..." He stared at her in confusion, unsure of how any of this was related to asking how Lucrecia was.

"I tried calling you," Yuffie continued willing herself not to have her voice break; she had been preparing this speech since Saturday. "And of course you didn't answer, so I called Reeve and asked for the number of your Inn or a local number for whatever town you were in, and guess what he said?"

Yuffie wasn't asking him to answer; she turned her head to look with a glare that could rival his, her voice held plenty of anger and spite as she finished, "he said you _weren't_ on a mission."

Vincent inwardly winced, so she called Reeve, he told her he wasn't on a mission. But he never told Reeve where he was going, "so guess what I did?" Yuffie continued, fighting back tears as che channeled her anger. "I had him track your phone, you know we put a tracker on everyone's phone after Deepground, and guess where you were..."

His eyes widened as he realized she wasn't just guessing or assuming, she really knew. And from the fire in her eyes she was far from pleased, "_her_ cave, so I digress-how's Lucrecia?"

Vincent sighed and looked down; there was no getting out of this, no chance in hell. He knew it was wrong to visit behind Yuffie's back but he wanted to lay his love down for good so he could officially move on with Yuffie.

Vincent hadn't planned on Yuffie finding out about his visits to the cave, he may have not wanted to tell her because it would only end up in a fight, but he supposed it was worse because she found out by herself and not by him.

"Yuffie I can explain-" Vincent tried to explain, tried to figure out how to make her realize he did care (as strange and twisted as it sounded)_ more_ about her, he knew he always would. Before he could even try she held up a hand her eyes scarily guarded against him.

"Just answer me this, how many times since we lived together have you visited her, how many 'missions' were really excuses to see her?"

Yuffie knew she wasn't going to like this answer, she knew it would probably break her heart, though a part of her hoped it was a first. But from the way he bent his head down in shame and refused to meet her eyes was all the answer she needed.

Foolishly she thought he moved on after Deepground, foolishly she assumed maybe just maybe there nights together meant so much more. A lass she was wrong, for him it meant nothing, she wondered if he really saw her or the other woman.

"I see..." Yuffie whispered her head tilted downwards, a girls fantasy, she had actually believed maybe her and Vincent was a possibility. She was so stupid, what did she really think; suddenly Vincent realized he loved her? Fat chance, a pitiful fantasy that he felt more for her then lust. She allowed this to go on longer than it should have; now it was time to end it.

Glancing at the clock Yuffie remembered Shelke would be home soon from playing with her best friend Jakim, she had forgotten the time; pushing him back he stared at her, wondering what she was thinking as she skillfully avoided his gaze.

"Shelke, she'll be home soon," Yuffie said hiding the sadness she felt by keeping her voice low. Vincent nodded in understand, since they had started whatever they had, they agreed Shelke was to be kept out of it.

"We'll," her throat felt clogged up as she struggled to talk, "discuss this later." Turning Yuffie walked away, feeling her eyes sting as she wanted to cry but promised she wouldn't, it wasn't worth it. She could get over this, she was the Great Ninja Yuffie, she could handle anything, even a broken heart.

Hearing a couple of her cleaning bottles fall over from the cabinet on the left side of the doorway, she absent mindedly said before walking out of the kitchen, "be careful Shelk, there's chemicals in there..."

Both adults heads snapped up, there previous sadness dissipated as Yuffie walked backwards into the kitchen, praying silently Shelke really wasn't listening in.

"Shelke? Are you in there?" Yuffie questioned softly, a couple of tense moments passed as both adults stared at the cabinet, waiting patiently for a sign if it was Shelke. If the circumstance was different Yuffie would have laughed as Shelke's voice very timidly said, "uh...No?"

Taking a deep breathe, in preparation of the unfolding events, Yuffie focused on the cabinet. "Come on out Shelke." It was the grave tone in her voice that made the teenager obey, crawling out she stood up slowly, dust on her clothing, face and hair, dusting herself off she slowly looked up at her two parental units.

Shelke almost recoiled in shock as both looked like the world was ending, Yuffie had no smile, no smirk on her face, merely a grave frown and her eyes looked unfocused. Vincent wasn't any better, one look at his eyes and body language said enough, he was more depressed then she had ever seen.

"How long have you been there?" Yuffie asked, she knew the question again wasn't going to be a favored one, seemed like today she was asking all the bad questions, wasn't she?

Looking away Shelke coughed into her hand, again if the situation wasn't so bad Yuffie would have smiled, but her face was firmly against smiles today.

"Um, awhile...Maybe the whole conversation?" Shelke said hesitantly, looking down at a spot on the ground, not liking (wanting) to see her two parental units looking so broken. She missed Yuffie's eyes widening briefly before she sighed. Glancing up Yuffie didn't even acknowledge the child who she had been caring for and left the room. The two less emotional people followed wordless as Yuffie stared at the home phone, before Shelke could say anything, Yuffie spoke up, "Shelke go to your room."

Shelke had never disobeyed Yuffie and she wasn't going to start now, not when she looked so sad, so unYuffie like. Nodding the teenager hurried up the stairs, but before she could reach her room, curiosity hit her.

After the whole conversation and the shock of seeing the two-as she heard Mr. Highwind say-sucking faces, before they had started talking, she felt like it was okay to linger at the top of the stairs. Sitting down she was never gladder for her Mako enhanced hearing.

"Yuffie, what are you-?" Vincent questioned as she stared at the phone intently, Yuffie had never sent Shelke to her room, normally she had a talk with her in the living room. Ignoring him completely she picked up the phone and dialed the number of her best friend.

"Hello, Tifa?" Yuffie asked her voice now holding her regular cheer, as if her heart wasn't breaking (broken). She was a master at lying, so acting like nothing was wrong was nothing new.

"Yuffie, how's it going?"

"Great, great. Hey listen, when's the last time the kids got together?"

"What?" Yuffie mentally cursed, Tifa wasn't as easy to fool as everyone else. After her Vincent could be just as hard, everyone else though was easy enough to fool.

"You know, when's the last time Shelke, Marlene and Denzel spent some time together? Maybe even have Jakim!" Yuffie explained, a couple of tense moments passed as Yuffie prayed Tifa wouldn't be in too curious a mood.

"Yuffie, what happened? Did something happen with Vincent?" Damn, Tifa was in one of her "helpful, concerned" moods, now it was going to be harder to convince her it was all okay. Letting out a laugh which sounded slightly nervous, Yuffie continued, "Alright Teef, you got me. Yes this is code for I need a break, can ya do it?"

"Sure, Yuffie," Tifa sounded tired as she conceded, to which Yuffie cheered. One down one more to go, "I love having them visit, but what's the real reason? What is going on?" There was a slight bit of desperation, Tifa silently wishing Yuffie would stop acting.

"It's nothing, I'll call Cid and they should be over there either tonight or tomorrow, sound good? I think-" Yuffie's eyes were wondering around the room when she spotted a wide eyed Shelke at the top of the stairs. Cursing under her breathe she missed Tifa's words, watching the girl run off to actually go to her room she felt a cloud of guilt crushing her.

"Yeah Teef, wonderful… Look I gotta go, see ya!" Hanging up against Tifa's protest she hurriedly dialed Cid, with Vincent watching knowing now wasn't the time to even attempt to talk to her, "Cid? Listen old man; get your ship over here as soon as your old brain can process my words!" Yuffie demanded, trick to getting Cid to leave things alone, get him mad and call him old.

"Yeah, yeah shut up and get over here! Why? 'Cause you're taking Shelke and Jakim to Tifa's, that's why! So get your butt moving you old fart!" Hanging up in the middle of Cid's rant she rushed passed Vincent, with him following going straight to Shelke's room. Yuffie peaked in as the door was slightly open, the girl was lying flat on her bed, her head buried in her pillow.

Sighing Yuffie walked in and sat down beside her, placing a hand gently on her back with Vincent watching from the door way, "come here, kiddo." Yuffie carefully pulled the child into a sitting position; Shelke's eyes were red and puffy, making the older woman sigh, "What is it?" Yuffie asked pulling her into her lap as she hugged her close to her.

Sniffling the child felt slightly ridicules but needing comfort outweighed that feeling, "you two are sending me away, do you not want me?" Shelke asked, why sending her to Mrs. Strife's? It didn't make sense…

Both adults eyes widened, that was the last thought they expected from her. Vincent walked over, sitting down he placed a hand on Shelke's back for comfort as the teenager glanced between the two. "Yes, gods yes, don't even think that!" Yuffie assured feeling incredibly guilty as she hugged Shelke closer to her. "Shelk, of course we want you! Trust us on that!"

Looking between the two Shelke was confused, why was only she going? After hearing their talking in the kitchen, she knew they'd want to talk, but sending her away? Did she do something wrong? "Shelke, me and Yuffie need to...Discuss some things," At hearing Vincent's voice her head snapped over to look at him, discuss? Why didn't she like the sound of that, a brief thought went through her, they weren't going to-

"Yeah, Shelke," she snapped out of her musings as Yuffie began talking, "we need to have a nice talk, me and Vinnie," Vincent had the feeling that she wasn't calling him 'Vinnie' because she liked him, more or less to keep a sense of normality, which Yuffie often tried to keep since the two of them had started, whatever it was.

"We don't want you to bother with that, we want you to have a fun summer," Yuffie told her, that was the truth; she wouldn't (couldn't) drag Shelke into her and Vincent's battle. It wasn't right nor far to her, she should have a nice happy summer while her and Vincent had a nice knock out, drag down fight. (Verbally)

"Re-Really?" Shelke asked rubbing at her eyes, a part of her ashamed she had almost cried Yuffie never cried so why should she? Yuffie nodded a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes across her face, Shelke looked over at Vincent for approval who gave her a small nod.

"Yeah I mean, you'll have loads of fun! With Tifa and Cloud, Denzel, Marlene..."

"Jakim?" Shelke interrupted knowing she wanted her best friend with her, she didn't think she could survive this summer without him. Yuffie smiled a real smile at her, "yeah, I'll call Jakim's mom, she should have no problem letting Jakim stay with the spiky's." Yuffie said comfortingly.

Hugging the girl Yuffie let her get up, standing up with Vincent following, "get packed kiddo, Cid'll be here soon."

Nodding the child went about her room, ignoring the adults as they slipped out, closing the door to hopefully muffle their voices. Yuffie stormed down the stairs with Vincent following. Turning around once they were down, Yuffie had that fire in her eyes, pointing her hand at the top of the stairs she glared at him, her tone accusing. "Are you happy? Shelke actually _questioned_ if we wanted her!"

Vincent could feel anger in him now, before he could attempt to defend himself she went off, "all because you decided to sleep with me-"

"I did not hear you complaining," Vincent interrupted his arms crossed as he tried to remind himself, she was angry and didn't mean (much) of what she said. Stomping up to him Yuffie poked him in the chest, "this isn't a joke, Valentine!"

Grabbing her wrist he looked into her gray eyes, "do I look like I'm joking?" His eyes held annoyance and anger, either it was directed at himself or the angry woman he was unsure. But Vincent knew if Chaos was still in him, this would not be pretty.

Jerking her arm back Yuffie wrapped her arms around her, most likely to protect herself, as she continued with her rant, "are you happy though, Vincent? Shelke wanted to know if we wanted her, does that make you happy."

"So this is my entire fault?" Vincent knew he was to blame for most of this, but rarely did Yuffie ever put the blame on him, in fact she normally insisted he wasn't to blame for a lot of stuff. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she remembered to keep her voice down from the yell she wanted to use.

"Really, Vincent? Because you decided visiting that bi-"

"Watch it Yuffie," Vincent warned dangerously, now while he admitted he didn't love her anymore, she was a okay friend in the past. That and he didn't believe in speaking ill of the dead. Sneering at him Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, "I forgot, no one can speak in such a way about the almighty Lucrecia! Well trust me; I have got a few choice words for her!"

He was coming very close to asking what her problem was, but that would result in a black eye and disembowelment from her, in the silence with the two glaring at each other. Yuffie finally sighed tiredly, "I hope it was worth it." Yuffie whispered before going for the phone, dialing Jakim's house number she brightened up instantly as she asked Jakim's mother if she would mind if Jakim spent the summer with Shelke and the Strife's.

"Yeah, well that's great, Cid's coming soon so have him pack...Yeah, hmm, yup I'll see you later Jewel!" Hanging up Yuffie sighed tiredly as she hoped Cid would get here soon, not sure how long she could contain herself with Shelke here. The two stewed in silence, lost in thought, until Yuffie softly whispered one word, "why?"

Looking up at her Vincent tilted his head; she was still leaning over the phone. Walking over he about said something-anything, but she continued gaining volume, "why? Why her? What the hell did I do wrong?!" Yuffie turned to look at him, but couldn't stand it.

Turning her head away, knowing he never even felt more for her then a basic lust. Why else would he still visit that woman? Biting her lip she startled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry Yuffie, I truly-"

"Bullshit." Vincent stared stunned at her as Yuffie continued her face hard and unfeeling, "you're not sorry, you're _sorry_ I found out."

Yuffie shrugged off his hands and turned around, crossing her arms as she willed herself not to break, not for him, she wouldn't do it.

Vincent stared stunned at her, drawing his arms back to his side. He wondered if there was any way to repair the damage, if there was some way to get her to understand. To get her believe him if he said he did care for her, right now she'd probably just laugh bitterly and say that was a low blow.

Both turned at hearing a shuffle at the end of the stairs, Shelke was standing there with a suitcase and a duffle bag, looking incredibly nervous. Sighing Vincent went over and picked up her bags, giving her a small smile to reassure her.

Shelke gave one back and looked at a distress Yuffie, who was trying to look happy. "Hey kiddo," Yuffie greeted, feeling tired, "Cid should be here-" A loud noise of whirling sounding from outside, smiling slightly she nodded, "right on time too."

The three stepped out to see Jakim and his mother, upon seeing Jakim, Shelke rushed over and hugged him, causing the youth to drop his bags, the two embraced before being shepherded up there by an annoyed Cid.

"Be careful you two!" Yuffie called, not looking at Vincent as he came over after depositing Shelke's bags, Cid let out a puff of smoke, glaring slightly at Yuffie.

"What you worried, 'bout brat? They on my ship, they're fine!" As Cid turned back around, he was closing the hatch, only stopping in anger at hearing Yuffie call back. "That's why I worry!"

Cid turned around and started cussing as the ship closed and lifted into the air, after exchanging pleasantry with Jakim's mother. Yuffie hurried back into the house (because now it was far from a home), running as fast as she could she entered her room and locked the door.

Following her he stopped at her door, knocking he heard a brief stop in the sounds of various things being throw, before it resumed. Knocking again a little louder did nothing, sighing he turned the doorknob to discover it was lock.

Vincent never thought he'd say these words, "Yuffie open the door or..." sighing in exasperation he continued, "I'll break it down."

He heard the sounds stop, before resuming a bit more furious, sighing he was very close to break it when it swung open. Vincent stared stunned as Yuffie stood there in the same outfit she wore when he allowed her to live here, the thing that caused his heart to stop was the knap sack slung over her shoulder.

"Yuffie...?" His voice sounded hesitant and slightly worried, she wouldn't leave, she couldn't. But then it made sense, let Shelke go live with people who were happy, she could leave freely and him...

Standing close to him, Yuffie asked a question which made no sense, "Vincent, did you ever figure out why I came to you first?"

Come to think of it, no. Then again Vincent never really tried; he had almost forgotten what she had said those years ago, "no." Vincent whispered about to ask what this had to do with her leaving, when she stared him in the eye. All her defense's and walls gone instantly, he almost gaped at seeing the love reflecting in her eyes.

"You-you..." Vincent was stunned, now it made sense, she came to him because she didn't just care, she loved him, which would explain her anger and why his happiness mattered, why his visiting her hurt her so. Holding up a hand Yuffie turned her head away, he looked so shocked it amazed her slightly, "yeah, don't ask why, even _I_ don't know."

As Yuffie walked down the stairs Vincent followed her, trying to get something out of his mouth, "if you...Why are you...?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes but stopped at the last step she turned around to look at him, no anger just merely tired. "Vincent, we...you need time to think..."

This speech sounded eerily familiar, as she talked Vincent wished beyond anything for her to change her mind. To reconsider or for him to be able to say something, "you need to decide if you want to move on, I thought by moving it you would decide to move on, I was wrong..."

Wrong she was right, he did move on because of her, her and Shelke. Why couldn't he say what he felt? All he could do, like thirty years ago was stare as she talked. "If you want me to come back, come find me, we can go back to what we were before all this..."

Vincent didn't want to go back to that, the thought of not being able to hold her, merely hold her, how he wanted was killing him. Or maybe it was the defeat as she decided she was done, he didn't want them to be done, he wanted her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to make you forget her, I'm sorry if I was too loud, too me..." Yuffie looked at him sadly, standing up on tip toes she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and then she was gone.

Opening the door he stared as she got on a Chocobo and ran off, left him alone because she decided he'd be better off without her and Shelke. Turning back inside his heart was beating wildly, yet it felt like he couldn't breathe, he struggled to get a grip on his emotions.

He felt frustration at himself for not saying anything, just standing there and letting her pour her heart out and he couldn't even say anything. Sadness because the second woman who owned his heart, left, and not even because of another man, because of him and his inability to speak! Anger because there was a thousand and one moments to turn it around, yet he just let her walk away, she wasn't coming back, she _wasn't_ coming**_ back_**!

Letting out an inhuman roar, his fist slammed into the wall, creating a nice dent as the demons inside did that. Sighing Vincent leaned his head against the wall. He was a monster, losing both of them, they would be better off without him. Yes, he was a monster, incapable of love. They would be happier without him, glad to not have him around, even though the thought of someone else taking his place in both their lives made his heart constrict.

His mind was on board, it agreed he was a monster and would only destroy them, but he knew it'd be a long while before his heart agreed.


	5. Sunrise

Prompt-Sunrise

Parings-Zack/Aeris

Timeline-Crisis Core, shortly before Zack went off to Nebilheim

Warnings-...Its Zack, and implied themes.

Request-Jillian Bowes asked for more, what the hey!

Notes-A quick break from the Yuffentine angst fest, I think we all need some Zaerith, don't you? Short and Sweet, sorry.

* * *

"Every think of having kids?"

She stared up at him, she was currently sitting on his lap with his arms encircling her, the two were watching the sunrise, something they both loved. It brought a sense of peace from the battles Zack faces daily, and the hard times Aerith had spent running, it meant to the two they had lived to fight another day, meant they had cheated death just once more.

"Kids?" She questioned, kids? Of course she had thought of kids, she loved the idea of being a mother, it made her smile at the thought of holding something part her and part of the man she loved. "Of course I have, what brought this on?"

He was silence as he stared at the beautiful sunrise, he was leaving for who knows how long today, he had this gut feeling that made him worry, like something was bound to happen. He just hoped he was worrying for nothing, glancing down at her confused face; he gave her his goofy grin, loving her light laughter. "Well, it's just...This mission is going to take so long, it was just a thought..."

She hugged him tightly, wordlessly understanding, they hadn't a clue of how long he'd be gone, she was trying to be strong for him, not show her worry. But there was a feeling of unease about this mission, the planet had been telling her something was to change, but for better or worse?  
She understood though, she couldn't blame him for thinking of something they both knew would be impossible, she couldn't have them because Shinra wanted her, it wasn't a safe environment for a child, Zack couldn't because of SOLDIER, what if he died? They both wanted children, but the circumstances weren't right, probably never would be.

"How long until you leave?" She wanted to know how long she got to hold him, just to be with him for a little while, before Shinra took him away again, she had never hated something per say, but she didn't like Shinra to say the least, who did? But she had a pretty good reason; they were taking him away, taking him from her, for who knows how long.

"A couple of hours," he could afford to be late, he'd rather be with Aerith any day, funny how his dream was to always be SOLDIER, now his dream was to stay with Aerith, god his priority's changed. He just didn't know how (if) you could quit Shinra, he had the feeling you couldn't, although Shinra brought him to her, his love. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he hugged her a little tighter, he really didn't want to leave this comfort, but unfortunately he hadn't much of a choice.

She would miss him, terribly she knew, she always missed him when he left, it wasn't far but she really couldn't complain much. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, wanting to remember and treasure this moment until he came home, home to her.

He readily kissed her back, hating how he would miss her sweet kisses, her beautiful sea green eyes that held so much love it astounded him, pulling back before things could get too heated he had to constantly remember not to take advantage of her. She bit her lip and he felt the urge to kiss her again, closing his eyes to try and dissuade himself from doing things to her  
that her mother would kill him for.

She was debating with herself, she wanted something to hold onto on long cold nights without him, she hadn't a clue if he would come back, the thought that this could be there last embraced influenced her, "Zack..." she whispered sweetly, bending towards his ear she whispered three words which started a chain of events he couldn't have stopped to save his life.

"Take me, please..."


	6. Night

Prompt-Night

Parings-Maybe a hint of Shelke/OC

Timeline-Year-4-Month-July

Warnings-I am attempting concentrating on Shelke, be very afraid...

Request-None

Notes-I think I drove Kohryu crazy. Sorry, couldn't help it! Love you! :D After this one will be a Cloti and then the end of this Yuffentine angst, there are three prompts that work very well, so Kohryu I will have it up soon(ish)!

* * *

It had been seven weeks, since she had been sent to have a 'fun' summer at The Strife's, seven weeks and not one word from either Yuffie or Vincent, both were alive by word from Reeve, Cid and Red XIII, but they had fallen into a-as she heard Tifa call it-funk. Yuffie had spent a month at Cosmo Canyon and had now taken resident at the Highwind's house, she wanted to speak with them, but from over hearing the worried phone calls between Reeve and Tifa, she wasn't sure she wanted too.

It wasn't to say she didn't miss them, far from it, she just wasn't sure she wanted to see the strongest people she knew so...Broken. She could barely handle it before she left, from what she had overheard, Vincent had refused to leave the house and Yuffie was slowly becoming unresponsive, Yuffie wasn't teasing Cid and Vincent was missing work! That hardly happened; Vincent never, ever missed work, ever. (Except for when Yuffie convinced him too.)

Smiling bitterly she stared out the window at the night sky, Marlene was fast asleep in another bed, she had been bunking with her and Jakim with Denzel, she knew the boys were either asleep or planning something. Sighing she couldn't believe how much she missed Nebelheim, she missed Yuffie's fanciful bedtime stories, she missed Vincent threating to shoot any boy who came to the door! (He was especially suspicious of the pizza boy.)

She wanted her old life back, she wanted Yuffie and Vincent back, back when they good naturally bantered back and forth. She still remembered the shock at coming home from hanging with Jakim to walk into the kitchen to see the two of them...kissing...She couldn't believe that, she had barely managed to shake herself out of it and hide in the cabinet, thankfully they were too distracted. (For a little bit)

Sighing she couldn't believe they didn't tell her, though from the looks of things, she doubted they were truly together. She loved being with Marlene, she loved being with Denzel and Jakim, but she couldn't help but miss those two more. They had taken the time to understand her and help adapt her, she remembered her first birthday since she had come back, Yuffie had been acting suspicions for at least a couple of weeks leading up to it...

|April-14-Year-2|

_"Can you please explain, why I am blindfolded?"_

_A confused twelve year old Shelke asked Jakim, who was giddily laughing behind her, as if that wasn't worrisome. After school he had tried to blindfold her, tried was the keyword, the second she felt his presence behind her and his hands ghost behind her, she had grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her to land with a thud on the ground. Once he got up, (with reassuring her it didn't hurt near as much as it should have), he had asked if it was okay if he blindfolded her, she was halfway tempted to say no, but in the end conceded._

_"Shell, Shell, Shell..." He tutted behind her, very carefully placing his hands on her shoulders, (least she decided to flip him over again, his back couldn't take that.) "You have to be blindfold, now I'm going to guide you," gripping her shoulder's gently he turned her left and walked down the sidewalk, getting odd stares from everyone around, not every day they saw a boy leading a blindfolded girl down the street and he kept yelling out random things they managed to dodge._

_"Rock!" He swirled her around quickly, making the poor girl dizzy, why had she agreed to this again? "Jakim I believe this is considered kidnapping, correct?" She asked biting her lip as she had bumped into a protruding tree root, were they even on the sidewalk?_

_Letting out a laugh, he quickly realized this was Shelke and she very well may not be kidding, Jakim stammered, "uhh...no, well yes but..." Scratching the back of his head he didn't even notice the two of them were heading for a tree, until Shelke bumped into it with a groan of pain and Jakim into her "whoops!" He cried turning her around, even under the blindfold he could feel the glare directed at him._

_Letting out a nervous laugh, he got behind her again and the two took off for Shinra Mansion, the walk there was relativity smooth, (except for the fact Jakim kept getting distracted and running Shelke into everything.)_

_"Jakim," Shelke growled as she bumped into a fence, "if we do not get there soon I will hurt you."_

_Getting back on track, he gulped, she was trained by freaking AVALANCE, a fight with her would not be pretty. "Right Shell, right," he said nervously, at spotting the Shinra Mansion, he breathed a sigh of relief, they were home free! "We're here!" He cried his voice close to Shelke, making her wince at his volume, stopping at the three stairs to the door he got in front of her and grabbed her hands._

_"Alright, Shell, we're going up stairs now," he told her hoping he wouldn't screw this up, that would suck, especially since it was stairs and her fury was something you did not want to mess with._

_The minute he said "stairs" a feeling of dread went through her, he had barely managed to get them down the sidewalk, and that was painful. Now he was attempting stairs, she had half a mind to back out now, but she agreed to it, (a horrible idea in hindsight) she could survive._

_"Alright easy, easy, back it up, now come forwards." Jakim said as she took a small step up the stairs, as she got to the second step she was getting annoyed with Jakim's useless comments that sounded like he was directing a truck._

_"Jakim I am not a truck," she told agitatedly as she stepped onto the third step, he sounded like he was directing traffic. He shrugged in a halfway apology, "sorry Shell, just want you to be safe," he told her as she got onto the porch without a incident, letting go of her hands he walked over to the heavy double doors and with a push managed to get them open._

_Walking behind her the two entered the mansion, walking into the living room he directed them to the dining room door, walking to where he was in front of his friend; he grabbed her hand, a goofy smile on his face. "Ya ready, Shelke?" He asked giddiness in his voice making her worry, sighing she nodded, hearing a door open the blindfold was ripped off as she heard Yuffie's voice happily shout, "Happy birthday!"_

_Before she could blink, Yuffie had enveloped her in a hug, Jakim was going for the cake, and Vincent was in a corner with a small smile. Pulling back the happiness on Yuffie's face was contagious; a small smile broke out on her face, before confusion sat in._

_"Birthday?" Shelke repeated she hadn't ever really heard that word, she had heard of Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day, (even the defunct president's day.) But she hadn't ever heard of a birthday, what were they?_

_At seeing the confusion reflected in the girl's eyes, the older woman gave her a sad smile and ruffled her hair, "a birthday kiddo, is a day you and people you love celebrate the day you were born." She explained walking with her to the cake, which looked very tempting, as Jakim was trying to steal some, only for Vincent to give him a slightly disapproving gaze, making the boy back down._

_Shelke nodded that made sense, but how did they find her birthdate? She couldn't even remember it, how did they? Yuffie sensing her next question winked at her, "Reeve has his ways." She explained as she picked up a knife to cut the delicious looking cake, frosted in chocolate frosting, "by the way," Yuffie whispered to Shelke, a delightful smile on her face, knowing this cake would be her favorite._

_"It's an ice cream cake."_

|X|X|X|

Sighing she glanced out the window, she missed those days, the days when it seemed as if they were a family. Yuffie had done plenty for her, along with Vincent, she didn't want them to seperate, but what could she do? Jakim had suggested injuring herself to get them to reconcile, now that may work for a while, in the long run it wouldn't work. She had also done stuff for them, like when she learned of Mother's Day, she had asked Vincent for help in making it a special day for Yuffie, she deserved it.

She tried her very best to be a good child, to not get into trouble, though there has been cases where she did get into trouble. Like when she blew up the Strife's refrigerator, (that was something she didn't want to repeat, despite Denzel and Jakim's encouragement), or when she defended Jakim from a couple of bullies and put them in intensive care, she learned though that she couldn't repeat those. (Not without Yuffie sending her to spend a weekend with Barret as punishment, the man scared her.)

Walking over to her bed she laid down, and missed her bed back in Nebelheim, she missed Nebelheim in general, but more importantly she missed her two parental units. She wanted her family back, she didn't really get much info as she overheard the two talking in the kitchen, all she could get was they had been secretly seeing each other and Vincent's mission was really an excuse to see Lucrecia, the woman whose memories she used to have.

She didn't understand why Vincent loved her, from her recollection of the woman's life, she had the chance to choice Vincent, but instead she used and tossed his love aside. She could understand why Yuffie didn't like that woman, she didn't like her, she used Vincent and hurt him, on purpose, she could have chosen to be with him. But she decided not to, she infused him with Chaos who used to haunt Vincent, and was mainly controlling the other demons to act up, now they were basically dormant.

Cursing the other woman she rolled over and tried to will sleep, but it wouldn't come; the only thing that happened was a couple of silent tears falling down. She wanted her family, she wanted her old life back, she was scared of what would happen when summer ended. Would Yuffie and Vincent be back together? Or would Yuffie come pick her up and the two of them wouldn't see Vincent, there was no good way for summer to end, no good way!

Sighing she finally felt sleep take over, dreams of all of the memories, all the holidays and pointless other days. The day she met Yuffie's father, who had often sent her presents on holidays, Vincent first birthday with them, god they had worked so hard that day.

She just wanted her life back, she wanted the funny, caring Yuffie who made her laugh, she wanted the silent, protective Vincent who helped her with school work. Was it so wrong, after everything they all had gone through she just wanted them all to be happy?


	7. Burn

Prompt-Burn

Parings-Hints of Cloti

Timeline-Before Advent after FF7

Warnings-None

Request-None

Notes-Not truly a Cloti, but it kinda wrote it self, so blame it! (Two updates so soon, I think I'm dreaming!)

* * *

He let out a small, pained groan as a wave of pain swept through him, panting he felt so hot, yet cold at the same time. The cool rag on his forehead wasn't helping, his whole body felt like it was burning, waves of pain coursed through him as small whimpers left his chapped lips. His body twitched involuntarily as his back arched as it felt like his body was on fire, this was worse than a cold, or the flu. Much, much worse, the black splotches were growing steadily worse, the spasms more frequent, the pain more constant, like all of his nerves were lit.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie," a gentle woman cooed, dapping the rag on his flushed face, a small whimper escaped the boy as his eyes opened to blurrily focus on the woman, he tried to speak but nothing came, only a groan.

"Shh, don't speak," she told him in a soothing voice, handing the rag to a small girl, "here Marlene." Taking the rag she nodded and ran off to get it wet again, as she got it wet she repeated in her head, _'Denzel is strong; Aerith is watching over him, he's safe.'_

Walking back in she saw Tifa singing a gentle nursery rhyme to the sick boy, whose eyes were closed and his breathing labored. Walking over to stand beside his bed, she placed the rag on his forehead; a small sigh escaped his lips as the rag helped slightly.

"Hush my child, hush now don't you fret," Tifa sung to the boy, keeping a hand on his, as the worse seemed to be over for now, she hated this. This sweet, young boy's life could be taken by something they didn't even know of, there was no cure, and doctors were confused. They had thought after Meteor they could live in peace, no fighting, no pain, but how wrong were they.

An illness could wipe out the planet, was the planet mad at them? They had help it, done all they could, why was it taking vengeance on the children? They couldn't fight this, this illness wasn't just in Edge, it was everywhere Wutai, Nebelheim, Rocket Town, Coral, it had spread so fast and no one knew where it came from.

"Sleep in your dreams, let the spirits keep you safe," Marlene's childlike voice sung the last part, her hand also on his, his breathing had evened out, he was sleeping peacefully now. She didn't want Denzel to go, she could only pray Aerith was watching over them and would not take him away.

Unknown to the occupants of the room, Cloud was leaning against the doorway, watching the scene with a heavy heart. He had found the child, he found him and he couldn't even help him. He wanted the kid to be okay, he tried everything to help him, looked up every medicine book, talked to every doctor, read so much he'd fall asleep at his desk.

He was a failure, he couldn't save Aerith, couldn't save Zack, he barely managed to save the planet and it hated him. Why else did it take everything he ever loved, lifestream forbid if it decided to take Tifa or Marlene, his heart wouldn't be able to handle it. Right now he couldn't handle seeing Denzel in so much pain, everyday it got worse, every day the minutes ticked down, every day was a chance for Denzel to pass on to Aerith and Zack's care.

Sighing he turned away and walked down the steps, remembering which ones had a small squeak to them so he wouldn't be heard, he couldn't handle this. He needed to go see, feel Aerith's presence, he could bare to see Denzel pass on, he needed to get away. Opening the garage side door, he put on his helmet and goggles, setting on his motorcycle; he remembered how close he could come to losing them all, how close this disease could take them all.

Glancing at his arm, he remembered why he had to leave, if he spread this around, more than it already was and Tifa caught it or Marlene, he'd die. Revving the engine he knew where he was heading, Aerith's church was where he could go and pass on peacefully, maybe he'd meet Aerith and Zack, maybe Denzel would be there, but with any luck and prayer he would live a long full life.

_'Zack, Aerith I don't know if you can hear me, but please, protect them...'_


	8. Scream

Prompt-Scream

Parings-Yuffie/Vincent

Timeline-Year 4-Month July

Warnings-Yuffie angst, and language, lots of language.

Request-None

Notes-I think I'm on like a angst kick or something, starting to wonder if this story is ever gonna get happy...This is Yuffie first person, I wanted to do Shelke's in first POV, but it didn't end up right, I didn't do it justict, maybe one day I'll do it.

* * *

I couldn't help but wonder why I still loved him, then again he's done plenty of stupid stuff and I still loved him, so I doubt this is going to make my heart decide he's not worth it. Why didn't Aerith and Tifa tell me how much love hurts, they made it sound sweet and special, obviously they've never really experienced it! I know, I know, they are in love, but they're in the "cutesy, lovey, dovey," kind of love, not the love I've ever experienced.

Rolling over in my bed, I wished I knew how Shelke was, even Vincent, but I don't think I could be strong in front of Shelke right now, not the kind of strong she needs. It was better that she was with Tifa and her happy family, no drama, no problems; it was a normal (the most normal in AVALANCE) family. I just missed her so much, I know I had taken on a mother type roll to her, at first I tried valiantly to be a big sister that failed shortly after a couple of months. I then understood why Tifa so easily took on a mother-type role to Denzel, you don't decide you're going to be this kid's mother, you just care for them and then you feel like their mom even if they share no blood relation.

I knew summer was ending in a month, it had been seven weeks since I'd seen Shelke or Vincent, I had thought just maybe, just maybe Vincent would come find me, slowly though I've lost hope. I couldn't just wait around for him to show up, because I knew now it was nothing more than a simple release, his heart wasn't in it, the thought that I had let myself get used because of my stupid ass heart makes me wanna freaking cry!

I clearly remembered what had started this whole disaster, I should have resisted, I should have stopped him, but damn it all I couldn't!

|Year 4-January 8|

_I closed the car door, juggling two bags of groceries, grumbling my way up the stairs, I hate the grocery store, hate it! Some dumb idiot wouldn't get the hint of, "I live with the scariest man in all freaking Gaia, Vincent Valentine," I then told him I'm also a mother, (yes I used Shelke, you would too if some idiot kept flirting with you and making obvious advances), he didn't even care about that! I would have knocked a couple of his teeth lose and dislocated every bone in his body, but the store frowned upon that._

_Once I entered the sanctuary of the house, I was free to rant out that jerk asshole, "I hate the store!" I yelled not caring who heard, anyone could be home and I wouldn't care, I was going to rant, even if no one was listening! Muttering curses I walked into the kitchen, sat the groceries down on the kitchen table and removed my jacket, passing by Vincent who was drinking coffee and reading a paper._

_Well he was reading until I came stomping in, he was watching me as I viciously placed the items were they go. Talking about my day at the store, to mainly myself, I doubted Vincent was listening._

_"I hate the store; shouldn't they have like security for that kind of thing?" I shoved the milk into the refrigerator I'm starting to think the winter brings out the idiots, "some idiot guy was flirting with me! I told him I live with Vincent Valentine, I told him I'm a mother-Don't give me that look!" I pointed at Vincent whose face had a slightly amused look when he heard my second excuse, I had a valid reason for using Shelke, "you would too if some guy-or girl in your case-invited you to their place!"_

_Now I would have expected Vincent to tell me I'm overreacting or to go out and shoot the guy without my knowledge, (he's been known to do that), what I didn't expect was the murderest look to cross his face and the mug in his clawed hand to shatter, all over the floor._

_"The hell-?" I muttered, groaning in annoyance I grabbed a dish towel, a broom and dustpan to clean up Vincent's mess. Now if I was paying attention, I would have noticed Vincent's eyes focused soully on me as I now cursed him out, this was the worst day of my life. "Seriously Vince, what's your problem?" I asked depositing the glass shards in the trash can; taking the towel I cleaned up the coffee, "did you have to break a mug? What's your damn...problem...?"_

_I trailed off as I stood up, because I have never seen Vincent's eyes look so dark, but not scary, though it seemed as if he was planning something. Now if I was paying attention, I would have noticed how his eyes were focused on my lips, again I didn't, instead I opened my mouth to hopefully get him out of whatever trance he was in. However the man surprised me again, before I could get a word out, his lips were on my and his hands grabbed my waist._

_The dish towel dropped from my hand, along with every thought that could have run through my head, I had never been this surprised, ever. Now a smart woman would realize Vincent would never kiss her if he was sane or sober, a smart woman would have pushed him away, and what did I do? I moaned as his tongue opened my mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed myself closer to him, my worst day ever turned into the weirdest day ever._

_Somehow I ended up sitting on the counter, with my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands keeping him close and making out with Vincent Valentine. I had no clue what brought this on, but I really wish I knew this was so unlike Vincent, this was not Vincent, obviously! Just a clone who was as hot as him, yup, I refused to believe this was really Vincent. (At least a sober one.)_

_I had no clue how long we've been at it, we'd separate for a couple of seconds to get our breathe, then resumed kissing. I had briefly caught a glimpse of the clock as Vincent's (very skilled) lips left mine and descended on my neck, sucking and kissing and-how the hell was he so good? As far as I knew, he had not been kissing random chicks! I tried though to warn him about Shelke coming home from school, tried._

_"Shelk she'll be-" I tried to warn him, but instead moaned quite loudly as he bit my neck; I always knew he was a vampire, this was proof. I gripped his hair and tugged him back to kiss him again, screw warning, screw everything! This was like some kind of strange fantasy or dream, I was beyond thinking, beyond everything, he started it and I would finish it!_

_The only thing that could have had a hope of stopping us, was maybe another world crisis or my shrill phone, I had an alarm telling me when Shelke got out of school, so I could prepare a snack or something. I pulled back, panting I opened my phone and stopped the alarm, I've always loved my phone, but right now, I was debating asking Reeve to send it up into the space._

_Looking at Vincent, the realization of what had taken place, crashed over me like a tidal wave, a bright red hue stained my cheeks. I was panting and I knew my lips were probably swollen, (hiding this would be fun, not!) Vincent, however, wasn't that much better, he was also panting and his eyes were hooded, staring at me he was probably just as confused as me._

_Pulling back he sat me down on the floor, my legs were so not stable, so I leaned on the counter, because my legs were not holding me up. I shyly glanced up at him, hoping to speak but nothing came, he had a lapse of judgment, what else was there? It was simply a lapse of judgment, whatever had gone on inside that brain of his, wasn't him. He cleared his throat and back away, if I didn't always pay attention to him, (except when I really should) I wouldn't have noticed the fact that he was also embarrassed, if I took off the cape his face might be red!_

_In a normal circumstance, I would have rejoiced at the fact that Vincent Valentine was embarrassed; however I was as embarrassed as him, so no one wins. I couldn't even look at him, instead I focused on a spot on the ceiling, what do you say when your closest and dearest friend and you have a heated make out session? I don't think even Aerith would have an answer to that, sighing I decided maybe I should start it with an apology, (of what I wasn't sure, but if it would get rid of the awkward silence, I was game!)_

_"Vins, I'm-Sorry?" I looked to where he should have been, instead there was nothing, hearing a shot ring out in the backyard, I sighed. He left to go shot, probably to curse out either me or him or his lack of judgment, I had to look presentable, make things seems normal for Shelke. I would not drag her into whatever had transpired between us, I would do my damn hardest to keep her out of it, the poor girl did not need-whatever this was!_

_A couple of minutes later, I heard the door open and the sound of Jakim happily chattering, of what I wasn't sure, but they were kids, let 'em have their fun! When they entered the kitchen, I turned around with my best grin, and sat a plate of cookies down on the kitchen table; Jakim looked extremely happy and let out a soft cry of, "ohh, cookies!"_

_I loved that boy, he was (sometimes) a good influent on Shelke, he helped her when I couldn't, he was also (unknowingly) helping her with emotions. Shelke gave me a thankful smile, but then her eyes narrowed, a suspicious look, replacing the thankful one, oh shit...I know Shelke was observant but she could not know, thankfully Jakim distracted her by waving a cookie, beckoning her over. (I never loved that boy more!)_

_The evening went, fairly well, mostly...Vincent came in, ate supper and locked himself in his office immediately after, zero points to Vincent for acting normal! Shelke asked me if Vincent was okay and I had to lie, how could I explain something that made no sense to me. I hated lying to her, but I was in a tough space, then after I tucked her in and told her a more fanciful version of our days of fighting Sephrioth. I had named us all something humorous, Cloud: The idiot Chocobo, Tifa: The strange hugger, Barret: The weird marshmallow, Aerith: The loving saint, (I dare you to insult Aerith, I will go crazy ninja on you!) Cid: The grumpy old teddy bear, me: The super cute klepto (yes I can admit I have a problem, I just do anything about it), Vincent: The emo vampire, Cait Sith: Robo Nutcase, Red XIII: Kitty whiskers poo._

_Then I entered my room, I was cold and wanted a robe, Nebelheim wasn't known for warm winters. Now I had a choice of my more childish green fuzzy robe, or the red silk robe, (Tifa insisted on me getting a robe of that design to 'grow up',) grabbing the red one I put it on, entered Vincent's room sat on his bed and waited._

_I was not going to put this off; I had to nip this in the bud! If I let this go on, I could lose Vincent as a friend, I value having him as a friend first; my love didn't matter if it drove Vincent away. I crossed my arms and played this out in my head, I'll tell him it's okay, it was an accident, they should just forget it and move on. If the planet liked me, this would be over quickly and smooth, no problems, in short, Aerith give me strength!_

_I waited for two hours when the door knob turned, Vincent's room was unnaturally dark, he probably wouldn't be able to see me if I kept absolutely quiet. He entered the room, his cape was off and draped over one arm, he placed it on a chair and before I could make my presence known he removed his shirt. Any and all speeches failed, and I swear I heard Aerith's twinkling laughter, as my mouth dropped._

_I repeat, Aerith give me strength and stop freaking laughing! I know she probably wasn't, (least I hope not), I closed my mouth, watching Vincent's eyes widened as he realized I was here, then I noticed his eyes swept over me. Thinking back, maybe wearing the red robe wasn't my smartest idea, I had notice a couple of times that I think Vincent likes the way it looks on me, or it was because it was red._

_Standing up I told myself not to let anything distract me, I was strong damn it, I could survive a shirtless Vincent! (Even I don't believe that), walking over to him I began talking, "I know you're wondering why I am here, but we need to-Whoa!" It was like someone pushed me; I tripped and landed in Vincent's arms, looking up with a blush my hands were on his chest and his on my waist._

_His eyes darkened like this afternoon, his hands tightened their grip and well, needless to say I didn't leave the room until morning..._

|X|X|X|

The rest is history; we continued whatever we had, which I still don't know what it was. But to the presence, living with Cid, Shera and Denus wasn't bad, though I had to freaking beg Cid not to go kill Vincent. I believe him and my dad talked because I swear I hear my dad's voice on the other end of a couple of phone call.

I just wished I knew what he was feeling. Did it mean anything to him? Probably not because he lied to me, visited the other woman who was dead, and lied!

I know I've said that twice, but Vincent has always had a certain honor, I guess, he didn't lie. At least he used to, god what else did he lie about? A part of me wanted to hate him, wanted to feel so angry and despise him, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And mine wants a man who could care less about me, well, that wasn't true, I know Vincent cares for me.

In the beginning when we were all trying to get along, I stayed up most nights because either Vincent or Shelke had a nightmare, I didn't really get much sleep because I was busy comforting them. Vincent found out and told me I needed to sleep, I told him no and the sneaky bastard spiked my water! He cared for me in a typical Vincent-Type way, spiking water because I knew where all the materia was kept, yup, just plain devious.

I just wished I could have stopped it, I told myself when I first moved in that I would not let my feelings get in the way, I told myself never to show a sign of wanting to kiss him. Did I plan on Vincent randomly kissing me? No, no not really.

I haven't been sleeping much, or eating, or anything actually...Cid, Shera, even Denus are worried about me, they've all worked on convincing me to eat and tell them what the hell is wrong. Thing is though, if Cid knew what me and Vincent had been doing, really, really bad things would happen to him. I can't believe after what he's done, I still have the urge to protect him, I hate my heart, and my heart hates me. (We have a very complicated relationship)

Somedays I just want to scream, scream my heart out, I told Cid this, he took me to a cliff and told me to let it out. I've never loved him more for that, the old man even screamed with me, the only part about this would be living with him. I loved my dad, but I loved Cid more, he was the father I never had but wanted, and one of the many reasons why I'm afraid to get Vincent in trouble.

I used to not want to move on, because I believed someone should always love Vincent, now I want to, I want to move on now, because it hurts too much. Aerith visited me in a dream, saying it'll get better, no offense Aerith but, hah! Things cannot get better, freaking impossible! Once summer ends I'll buy a house in Nebelheim, far, far away from The Shinra Mansion and get Shelke back.

I'll just have to move on for Shelke, I'm not going to stop her from visiting Vincent if she wants too, she should still love him and hold a respect for him. Me? Respect left the building once I heard that phone call from Reeve; I still can't believe it...

|Year 4-Month May|

_I was pacing in the kitchen, Shelke would be coming home from her last day of school and the summer starts. Now normally I was happy with the summer, I thrived in it, but not this summer. This summer I was waiting for a phone call from Reeve that will either be a blessing or a curse._

_Vincent hadn't taken a weekend mission in a long time, for almost a year; did I find it slightly suspicious? Yes, would I question it? No, at least not with Shelke near, I could only hope my suspicions were wrong. That Reeve made a mistake, Reeve was wrong for once!_

_I jumped as my cell phone rang, grabbing it out of my pocket I hurried to answer it, at hearing Reeve's voice on the other end of the line I held my breathe. "Yuffie?" I hurried told him yes, a part of me anxious and another dreading this conversation, when he spoke in a fake "everthing's fine" voice, I panicked._

_ "Yes, well I was wrong! Vincent does have a mission! I've just been so busy with Fevai and all, it completely slipped my mind!" I shook my head, Reeve was a terrible liar when it came to his friends, he wasn't trying very hard, and the nervous chuckle at the end was enough for me._

_"Reeve," I gulped as I realized this was not going to be good, this would end badly. "Where is he?"_

_I heard a shuffle of papers over the line; Reeve cleared his throat, his voice sounding grim. "Well, you see, Yuffie."_

_I shut my eyes tight as I repeated in my head, Vincent wasn't there, Vincent didn't lie, "please don't be angry Yuffie, but..."_

_Vincent trusts me, Vincent could... "He's at _her_ cave..." Not love me, the minute Reeve confirmed my suspicions my heart dropped, he really was there, he _did_ lie, he did _not_ trust me, and above all else, he didn't _love_ me. I heard Reeve's concerned voice asking if I was okay, I guess my silence wasn't appreciated, "I-I'm fine, Reeve..." I choked out, trying to sound like I wasn't dying on the inside, trying to make it sound like it didn't affect me as much as it did._

_"I-I have to go Reeve, Shelke will be home soon," Reeve gave me his condolences and hanged up, I just leaned against the counter with the phone against my ear, foolishly hoping Reeve would call back and say "Just kidding!"_

_But he wouldn't, I shakily hanged up the phone and sat it on the counter, letting out a deep breathe I fought against the urge to cry, against the urge to call Tifa up and tell her everything. My legs gave up on supporting me and I fell down, I brought my legs up to my chest, leaning my head down one thought crossed my mind..._

_Why?_

|X|X|X|

I just wish I knew why, getting off the bed, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping, every time I closed my eyes, he's there. I don't want to see him, but a part of me does, it hurts to think about it. I picked up a picture on the side table of my guest room. It was a simple picture, I had my arms around Shelke's neck, she was giving the camera man (Reeve) a small smile, and Vincent was leaning against a wall with a small smile of his own.

I wished I could go back to that, I missed Shelke, I remember the first time she ever got sick I almost had a heart attack, even though Vincent tried to calm me down. I turned into Tifa for a least a month until I was sure she was okay, I'll also never forget what she did on mother's day, I often avoided that day like the plague. But Shelke made me smile; she brought me breakfast in bed, a sweet gesture that made me realize I could never give up on her.

That isn't to say I considered it, no I would never, but I knew I had to try my damn hardest to make her second chance at life a grand one, despite our rocky start. I loved her like a daughter, I don't know why, don't wanna know why. In my eyes she's my daughter, and Vincent played father, I'm not sure though if he wants to play that role anymore.

Sitting down on the window still, I stared at the beautiful night sky, wondering if Shelke and Vincent were looking at it too. Did they miss me as much as I miss them? Was Shelke okay? I know her and people have gotten much better, but it's still sometimes rocky, I can't be a miracle worker in a little over maybe four years? Hard to keep track she we took her in the middle of the year, I want them back, I want to have the family I thought we had.

_'Aerith...'_ I thought sadly, _'I know you're watching over us, so please, don't let this end horribly...'_

As I lay back down in bed, a small, barely there smile formed on my face for a split second as I heard Aerith's voice, comforting as always say.

_'I won't...' _


	9. Black

Prompt-Black

Parings-Yuffie/Vincent

Timeline-Year 4-Month July

Warnings-Vincent Angst! My first true shot at it!

Request-None

Notes-You are all going to get really sick of Yuffentine angst, I can tell. ;) I promise the next chapter will be happy, I promise! The prompt is Bliss, it will be happy! In Vincent's POV. (Durring the descriptions of Yuffie and Lucrecia, the first three are what they show, but the last three are their hidden quality's ;)

* * *

I've never felt so, numb, numb and stupid. The only thing I've done in the last seven weeks is lay in my bed, or get food from the pantry, I haven't touched the refrigerator, knowing there is probably something growing in there by now. I've never felt like this, not with Lucrecia, I have no motivation to do anything, all because they're gone.

Yuffie, once upon a time I would have delighted in getting rid of her, but now, now is different, now she has my heart and she doesn't even know it. I wonder if she knew how much power she had over me, would she have reconsidered? If she knew I would have done anything to change her mind, to keep her at my side, would it have made her stay?

It shouldn't hurt this much, my heart is aching, all because they aren't here, the quiet isn't helping. There is no noise, the house is silent and dead, strangely fitting since despite the pain in my heart, I feel like that. I wish I could see her, or Shelke, I missed them more than I should. I was shocked to say the least to see all of the love Yuffie had kept hidden from me, I don't deserve her heart, yet I have it. She doesn't need mine, yet she has it, it's twisted and wrong. Since she's been gone I convinced myself once again I was a monster, incapable of loving her the way she deserved, I lied to her, something Yuffie does not take lightly.

If I had a second chance, I would change everything, I wouldn't visit Lucrecia behind her back, I would not take long mission because I was afraid of hurting them, I wouldn't stay late at work...Work, come to think of it, I haven't been there since she's been gone, there's not much of a point to this life without those two. Reeve visited once, he tried to make me go after them, actually punched me for calling myself a monster, he told me if I ever get my priorities straight to call him, he would tell me where they were.

He didn't understand, he couldn't, I loved them too much to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt Yuffie again, I still can't believe I could be so ensnared with another woman, who I would do anything for, even it if killed me. She was Lucrecia's opposite, they had nothing in common.

Lucrecia was gentle, soft spoken, delicate, but yet she was also manipulative, sly, and cunning. Yuffie was her opposite, brash, loud, tough, yet she was also caring, sweet, and loving. Lucrecia was closed and Yuffie was open, the two women were completely different, yet for some reason there was no comparison. I was infatuated with Lucrecia, she was everything I wanted in a woman.

Yuffie was everything I should hate, but I don't and can't, I love her. I love her grin, how she can still grin after all of the heartache she's been through. I love her caring nature, how she's grown up from a child into a beautiful woman, a woman who I selfishly wanted before I kissed her. I knew when I realized all of the things I wanted to do to Yuffie, were from my mind, not one of my demons, I had to resist.

I knew I could not kiss her, because I wanted to do so much more then kiss her, a full year I resisted, a full year. I told myself it would go away, but it only grew stronger, strong enough to where I lost control...

|Year 4-January 8|

_"I hate the store!"_

_I glanced up at hearing the door slam and Yuffie's voice ring out, I was in the kitchen it was too cold for me to get to work, it had snowed hard last night and I was unable to get to work. When I called Reeve this morning and told him, he cheered. Reeve was probably the only boss in the world who cheered when a employee couldn't come in, Yuffie said it was because I worked too much and Reeve had to force me to take a day off. (So I'm a workoholic, I did the same things when I worked for the Turks.)_

_Seeing her storm into the kitchen, my first thought was she put someone in intensive care...again. But from her rambling she had just been, 'hit on'. The idea of someone else being with her, made something twist inside me. I sat down the paper before I punctured a hole in it; I couldn't help the smirk when she called herself Shelke's mother, I wonder if she knew she could have implied that she and I were her parents._

_At seeing her glare, I felt my smirk grow a little, but her words made me want to kill something, "you would too if some guy-or girl in your case-invited you to their place!" I didn't even noticed I gripped the mug so hard it shattered, someone tried to get _my_ Yuffie in_ their _bed, I would kill them, and it will be painful. I belatedly realized Yuffie was not mine, nor would she ever be._

_But as I watched her grumbling and cleaning up, I wanted her to be mine; I wanted her to know that. As she stood up her voice trailed off as I took in her face, it was still slightly flushed from the cold, her eyes were wide as she kept eye contact, her hair was frazzled slightly, and I had never seen her look more beautiful._

_I was staring at her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. I had just started to get control when she parted those very tempting lips, I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her waist and kissed her. I felt a bit of pride at the fact I had rendered her immobile, not much could stun her._

_I knew I should have pulled back, but I couldn't, I had resisted too long to even consider stopping. When I opened her mouth with my tongue, she moaned loudly and pressed herself into me, I had to keep from groaning as she kissed me back._

_I turned us around and sat her on the kitchen counter, her legs were wrapped around my waist, while mine were on her waist and thigh, (I had never cursed my glove more) I would only pull back to get some air, before I would be back on her. I didn't know when myself control spiraled out, but there was no stopping, the only thing in my mind was I needed _more_ of her. I had somehow pulled away from her (distracting) lips and started kissing her neck, she tried to say something, but I wasn't listening._

_I interrupted whatever she was saying by biting her neck, she moaned loudly, which made me want us to be anywhere but the kitchen. She jerked my head up and kissed me, I let out a small moan at that. I didn't know how long we had been at it, but I was considering moving us somewhere more, appropriate, when a loud, shrill noise rang out._

_Yuffie pulled back and fished her phone out of her pocket, turning off her alarm, looking at me her eyes widened briefly with recognition and a bright red hue took over her face as she ducked her head. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I wanted her, I kissed her, I realized with a start I still wanted her, I wanted to continue. I set her back down, I felt so stupid, how could I?_

_I cleared my throat and stepped back, mainly because being too close made me realize I still wanted to continue, I want to keep kissing her. I couldn't meet her eyes, not if I wanted to maintain my slipping control. Once I felt her eyes not on me, I glanced over at her, she was focused on the ceiling, the blush on her face still presence, my eyes wandered down to her slightly brused neck, and the small bite mark I left._

_I wanted to pull her back to me and continue kissing her neck, letting my hands roam over her skin without my glove, make that red hue on her face from something entirely different then embarrassment and-I had to get out of here, I quickly walked out of the kitchen by the backdoor, my face was flushed from where my thoughts were lingering, walking into the backyard I took my gun out and began shooting anything._

_I had felt desire before, but nothing like what had happened in the kitchen had ever happened before; I had never just lost control like that. The problem was now that I had tasted her, I wanted more of her, I knew I would not be able to resist if I didn't get out of there. I had to avoid her, for at least a day, to try and get my control back._

_I stayed outside until supper, trying to get my thoughts off of how she looked this afternoon, how sweet her lips tasted and-I'm doing it again, I had to stop thinking of her like that. I avoid eye contact with her all through supper, and then when I was done I locked myself in my office._

_The cowards way to deal with it, I know, but I did not want Yuffie to know what I wanted to do to her. I was protecting her, from my own desires, something I had never thought I would have to protect her from. I would just stay up here and wait for her to fall asleep, I would avoid her, spend tomorrow at work and come home, pretend to forget what had transpired in the kitchen. (Though I doubted I would ever be able to step in the kitchen without remembering.)_

_I figured at midnight she would be asleep, I removed my cloak and began undoing my shirt, once I was in my room I sat the cloak down and removed my shirt. Looking over to my bed my eyes widened at seeing Yuffie there, after the initial surprise wore off, I looked her over, that robe she had gotten emphasized her curves in the right way to make me want her more._

_I had to admit, she made a very tempting picture, my brain didn't fail to notice that we were alone with a bed. I watched (hungrily) as she stood up, her arms crossed, her words were falling on deft ears. I didn't mean to ignore her; my brain was just a little, preoccupied. I didn't know what tripped her, but I caught her, when her hands touched my bare skin I felt a jolt of electricity run through me._

_Looking down at her, I knew what I wanted in that moment, for once the consequences weren't even there, common sense had also left. I shouldn't have kissed her again, but I'd be damn if I let her go..._

|X|X|X|

I knew what we did that night was morally wrong, but neither one of us cared, maybe that's why we did it again. I couldn't stop; she was like a drug, a very addictive drug that I couldn't get enough of. I actually came home early just so I could be with her, we decided not to drag Shelke into, whatever it was, I guess the best word to describe it was an affair.

I wonder if Shelke is okay, she didn't seem so when I last saw, when Yuffie sent her to Cloud and Tifa's, she seemed nervous and upset. But  
what child wouldn't be, seeing the two of us fighting, I knew we had taken a parental role to the girl. Trust me, that wasn't my intentions, I was good with being her friend, if she had to think of me as anything else an older brother figure would have been fine.

Sadly I knew I had taken on a fatherly role to the girl, I didn't want to, but I had. I wanted her to stay safe (and boy's fifty miles away), I did not want some boy to take advantage of her naive nature, I helped her with problems in her homework she didn't understand. I was there for her, I remember the first time she had gotten an A on her homework, she very shyly showed me when I got home from work, (with Yuffie's encouragement).

I was proud of her, knowing what she would accomplish, the girl is a little genius. Though sometimes she used that genius for more, strange, purposes. Like exploding the Strife's refrigerator, making a volcano shoot out large (almost indestructible) bubbles, she could take household items and make a device, whether it's useful or not is a whole other matter.

Reeve once suggested she could help the W.R.O once she turned fifteen, it took a lot of strength to keep Yuffie from killing him; I had even wanted to hurt him. We had told him, Shelke could join the W.R.O if she wanted when she was an adult, he looked like he wanted to point out she was tectincally an adult, but Yuffie's murderous eyes made him reconsider.

We knew she was smart, we knew one day she wouldn't be living with us, the thought that one day she would move out often depressed Yuffie, and strangely me. But we didn't want that day to be anytime soon, though in four short years she would be eighteen, a part of me wished she could stay ten, but I knew she couldn't.

I shouldn't miss her, I wasn't her father, I was probably the worst father figure in history. I shouldn't miss Yuffie, I wasn't her lover, I was the worst man for her to choose. Yet they chose me, a monster, didn't they realize I could easily kill them? I was a monster, I made them distressed, I upset them, I had almost driven Shelke it tears by my callous actions.

I had visit Lucrecia once a month or more, I wasn't sure why I first decided lying to Yuffie was better than the truth. But I was afraid she wouldn't understand, but she's very understood about a lot of things, so why couldn't I tell her? I remembered the first time she had caught me there, a month before Deepground occurred, she looked so sad at seeing me there and for some reason, I felt guilty.

She had never looked at me with that look, like she was disappointed and distressed by my actions, until two months ago, maybe that's why. I didn't want to see that look, because it didn't suit her, it wasn't her. I couldn't stand upsetting her, after that incident, I never told her if I went to Lucrecia, it would only cause her to be upset, because as she once said about my long missions...

|Year 2 May 16|

_"Hold it, vampy!"_

_I almost choked as she grabbed my cloak, tugging me backwards from the front door, where I was trying to go to get to work, she dragged me back into the kitchen and pushed me in a chair, she had seemed fine during breakfast. But now there was a clear anger and annoyance in her silver eyes, I couldn't think of anything I might have said to invoke such a reaction, so what was the problem._

_She crossed her arms, the fire in her eyes was not dimming, "you and me need to have a talk, Vince." This could either spell bodily injuries or a nice headache, at this moment I was unsure, all I knew was that this conversation would be painful for either me or...actually just me..._

_"About what?" I questioned crossing my arms as well; she scoffed at me, acting like I should know, what I wouldn't give to know at this point. "Like you don't know," She said turning slightly away from me, this had better not be a "if you don't know, I won't tell you", she wouldn't be that cruel. Although depending on what happened, she might be._

_"No, Yuffie, I do not," I told her, I knew Reeve wouldn't miss me if I was a little late, actually he'd probably cheer, he kept telling me I work too much._

_She rolled her eyes at me, more annoyance in those silver eyes, "Reeve talked to me." That just spelled disaster, and bodily injuries, sighing I decided to accept my punishment for, whatever he told her._

_"He said you've been taking extra-long missions," she was circling the chair as she talked, almost like she was interrogating me, "he also said you stay later then you have too, he said you could go home at five, not eight!" That made me wince, a very small wince but Yuffie caught it, she gave a small triumphant grin as she crouched down in front of me, her eyes though showed hurt._

_"Is everything okay, Vin?" That wasn't my first thought of what she'd question, I stared at her in confusion, the grin on her face faded and was replaced by a pensive frown, I immediately wanted her to smile again. "Why are you taking long missions? Why are you staying late?"_

_She wanted me to answer; she wanted the truth, what was the truth? I was getting too attached, I was afraid of what would happen if I got too attached, I was already too dependent on Yuffie, I couldn't allow myself to rely on her._

_"I-I don't-" What was I trying to say, I stay late because I'm afraid of you? Because I'm afraid of getting too attached to someone in such a long time, I knew Yuffie would never (purposely) harm me, she wouldn't try and hurt me. But if I told her the truth, she could take it very wrong._

_"You know what I don't?" The amount of spite in her voice astounded me, apparently since I couldn't get anything out; she wasn't pleased, at all. She stood up; anger was back in her eyes, masking the hurt she felt._

_"I don't get why you'd rather spend time at the W.R.O, then with the people here, who care!" She yelled at me, I was glad Shelke was already at school, I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulder, to my relief she didn't shrug me off, just seemed plenty more annoyed, but was going to give me a chance to say what I wanted._

_"Yuffie I'm sorry," I tried apologizing, but she turned her head away and huffed, she didn't want me to say sorry, (because she claimed if I said it another time the word would lose meaning), I guess I was going to have to bite the bullet and tell her the truth._

_"I'm...afraid..."_

_She blinked in shock and turned to look at me, her head was tilted curiously, I tried to avoid her piercing gaze, but I couldn't. "Afraid?" She whispered, shaking her head she hugged me, "I won't pretend to know what you're talking about, but if you think staying at the W.R.O is a good thing, you are wrong!"_

_Against my better judgment, I hugged her back, I wanted to say more, but she started talking. "Look if you're scared of your demons acting up, I'll stick Conformer up you." She sighed and tightened her grip on me, what was strange if I did not want her to let go and was glad she didn't show any signs of moving._

_"I'd rather you be home with the people who care about you, then at the W.R.O..."_

|X|X|X|

I had upset her by merely staying at work later then needed, I hadn't a clue how bad she would react to my visits to Lucrecia, but I found out. I wonder if I told her the truth in the end, would it have made it better? Chances are, probably not, though we may not be separated like this. She cared so much for me, she wanted me to live, and instead I lingered in the past.

I didn't know why I did, why I chose Lucrecia's silent cave over the happy sounds that (use to) fill this house, Yuffie talking animatedly, while Shelke try's and absorbs all information around her. Because I thought I was sparring Yuffie's feelings, I really broke her heart; she thought my heart belonged to Lucrecia still. My heart didn't, my heart was Yuffie's and she has no idea, would she even believed me if I told her? No, she wouldn't, I sighed tiredly, hoping and praying those two might one day forgive me, or was it better if they hate me?

I rolled over, letting sleep take me; strangely my thoughts were of when we were fighting Sephiroth, as odd as it sounds, those days were the easiest. We were too concern with saving the world to give romance a second thought, feelings were put on the back burner as we fought, a part of me wanted to go back to that simpler time.

|X|X|X|

_I opened my eyes and noticed three things, one: I wasn't in my bedroom or any other room in the Shinra Mansion. Two: I was in a white area with flowers. Three: Someone was standing back to back with me; I heard a small, delicate laugh, knowing who that was I said their name, "Aerith..."_

_The laughter grew louder, as I heard a voice I had missed say, "Of course it's me, who else?" She hadn't changed; she seemed at peace, which was all we had hoped when she died. Instantly I worried, Aerith only seemed to visit, either Cloud or when there was trouble._

_As if sensing my fear, she quickly said, "don't worry, this is a, personal call..." If that was to reassure me, it only made me worry more. Aerith and I were close, she was close with everyone, I didn't know why she was visiting me though._

_"They miss you," she whispered, I felt guilt crushing me, weighing me down, as she continued. "They're miserable, and in pain," so this is what this was about, she was contacting me on behalf of Yuffie and Shelke's suffering, I stayed quiet and listened to her talk._

_"I know you think this is protecting them, but isn't the time you spend together, worth what may come?" She hummed slightly, knowing I still was very talkative, she respected that and wasn't forcing me to talk, merely asking me to listen, "you may think you're a monster, Vincent, but you're not." How could she say that so easily, then again Yuffie said the same thing time and time again, "Because in this world, there are two people who love and believe in you, they need you as much as you need them."_

_It almost sounded like she had rehearsed this speech, (probably with Cloud), "it sounds like you've rehearsed this before." Aerith didn't miss the bit of humor in my voice, she laughed and shook her head, "maybe...Y'know you and Cloud simply need a pep talk to understand what's truly important..."_

_So she had a talk similar with Cloud, I heard a shuffle of feet and a hand gently touched my shoulder, "Vincent, I know it's hard, but this is the opposite of protecting them." I felt like asking how would she know, but I had a respect for her, everyone did, "you could lose them anyway, whether you're with them or not."_

_I really hoped she didn't know something about when Yuffie and Shelke would be joining the lifestream, "this better not be a warning," she laughed and shook her head, "no, trust me. But you can lose them anyway, y'know?" Of course I knew that, there was a million ways to lose them, I just chose to believe that with me, they were in constant danger._

_"I could kill them, Aerith," I told her, a bit of spite in my voice, it didn't faze her, she probably was expecting my respond, "what if...?" I tried to think of an excuse, yes my demons were dormant, they could spring up, I knew it was highly unlikely though. I could break their hearts again, but given the chance to have them back, I'd probably wouldn't._

_"Can't think of anything?" She sounded like she was chiding me, probably amused at the fact I had no legitimate excuses, "silly, Vincent, they know your past, but they trust you." She sounded so sure, like she knew what was running through my mind, "can you really say this is for the best? Why be miserable apart, when together you can be happy?"_

_She did put up a valid argument, but what if I did hurt them, I don't think I could handle that, "but, what if..."_

_A felt smile tug at my lips, as she said, "dilly dally, shilly sally." It was almost a moto AVALANCE had adopted, all of us understanding its meaning. I knew I would be waking up soon, the area was blurring and her voice was fading, but I heard her last words clearly._

_"Remember, just because you could, doesn't mean you will."_

|X|X|X|

I woke up blinking, Aerith's visit clear in my mind, sitting up I tried to clear my head. Yes, Aerith was right (as usual), but was the risk worth it? I knew I loved them both, I knew I would never visit Lucrecia's cave again, not if I wanted to keep them around. Besides, I loved Lucrecia, but the feelings for Yuffie ran deeper and stronger, so much emotion came forth with just her name.

Would they even take me back? Well, Shelke would probably be happy to see me, Yuffie could take more convincing. If I went through with it, I would not rehearse my speech, if it came from my (long dead) heart, it would be better. Maybe she found someone else, someone who was better to her, was that even possible in a short two months? Sighing I had to decide, was the risk of taking them back, was the chance of something going wrong be enough to stand it?

I glanced at my cell phone on the side table, reaching over I picked it up and studied it, would it be okay? Sighing I made up my mind and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Reeve? Yes, where are they again?"


	10. Bliss

Prompt-Bliss

Parings-Yuffie/Vincent(I really mean it this time ;)

Timeline-Year 4-Month late July

Warnings-This could make you excedingly happy, if you've been following all the Yuffentine angst. ;) And also, kissing, (people I've had them seperated for two months. ;)

Request-None

Notes-Okay, sorry for the long ass wait, but I hated Third Person, so I redid it with first person Vincent's POV. (He may be hard, but its kinda fun!) In other news, (ooh, I'm a news station), the Second Gen fic is up called, Enzerusu over Chance. (Look at the pattern AC, BC, CC, DC, I'm 'cute' like that ;P) I hope you enjoy this and its okay, this is the big 1-0, number ten, whoo! Enjoy's and Rejoice, its not angsty.

* * *

I stood at the entrance to "Seventh Heaven", debating if I should knock or sneak in through a window...Thinking about what would happen if I knocked, Tifa would pound me with questions that I had no patience for. The window sounded like a good idea, turning to the left, I circled the building, trying to spot the Marlene's bedroom, she and Shelke shared a room whenever Shelke came.

After I got Reeve to tell me where those two were, (which took a couple of hours for Reeve to get out of his shock), I went straight for Edge where Shelke was. I knew getting Shelke's forgiveness would be easier, that and I knew she'd be delighted to see Yuffie once we went to see her at Rocket Town. A part of me couldn't believe how close she was, merely a short chocobo ride away from Nebelheim.

I looked at the windows and saw an open one with pink curtains blowing in the faint summer breeze; I knew that was Marlene's room because she had the only room with pink curtains. Stepping back a couple of steps, I leapt forward and grabbed the window sill, thankful for two things. One: My enhancements, two: The window was open because it was summer.

Pulling myself up and into the room, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness, on the right side was Marlene asleep, on the left was Shelke. Walking over to the left, I bent down and looked at the girl. She had a small frown on her sleeping features, and dried up tear tracks on her cheeks.

I have felt guilt, plenty of times, but now it was much stronger. I had caused this, I had made her cry, the urge to run and keep them 'safe' about took over, until I remembered Aerith's words. I could fix this, if I never acted so stupid again. Gently I placed my human hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently; I called her name in a whisper to wake her.

She groaned slightly, but opened her eyes. I could see the plain shock and surprise in her blue eyes, I knew she was confused, "Vincent?" She whispered I could hear in her voice that she wasn't sure if I was here or not, so I nodded.

Now, what she did next actually surprised me. She sat up quickly and hugged me, her arms around my neck and her body was shaking from suppressed sobs. I hugged her back and shushed her gently, rubbing her back as she let out a couple of hiccups, I had never been good at comforting but I knew I would try for her.

Once she stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal, I pulled back watching with a smile as she rubbed her eyes on the back of her arm. She looked at me, happiness and confusion was clear in her eyes as she said, "You're here...?"

I felt a brief bit of pain at the fact she questioned it, I knew it had taken a-wise beyond her years-Aerith, to make me face the facts. I didn't know if I'd ever come to stay, but I knew that maybe one day my resolve would have wavered enough to where I would have visited her.

"Shelke, listen to me," I wanted her to understand something first off, before we went to find Yuffie, "no matter how long it may take, I will_ never_ abandon you." Her eyes brightened at that sentence, a small smile was on her face, and any signs of her being sad were fading fast.

"Promise?" She asked a simple, child-like question that made me vow to keep that innocence's she had, for as long as possible. I hugged her tightly, "promise." I whispered to the top of her head, I absent mindedly kissed the top of her head, knowing that was probably the first affection gesture I had truly shown her and it wouldn't be the last.

Standing up, I pulled her with me, I turned her towards her dresser and pushed her towards it, "get dressed and pack, get Jakim to do the same." I knew if I forgot Jakim, Yuffie would kill me. Shelke looked at me confused, but nodded nonetheless; I knew she wanted to know why.

"You want to get Yuffie, don't you?" I asked crossing my arms with a small smirk, the change was instant, from confused to almost giddy as she hurriedly packed her bags. Shaking my head I went to the window, "when you two are done, meet me at the back door and be quiet." I instructed before jumping out the window.

|X|X|X|

After Shelke had waken Jakim, the three of us were off on the chocobo heading straight for Rocket Town. Shelke was wide awake, while Jakim was close to passing out. It was early morning as we charged through town, I didn't care if I just scared everyone in sight; I was heading straight for Yuffie and it would take more than a few stares to stop me.

As we neared Cid's house I saw him on the front porch, I stopped the chocobo to make sure it didn't go through the front door. I hopped off and helped both Shelke and Jakim off, I turned and walked straight up to the porch, Cid was standing on the steps with his arms crossed and a glare at me.

"What ya doin' here, Valentine? You ain't-Whoa!" I pushed past Cid while he was talking, heading for the front door I opened it and went up the stairs. Normally I would not barge in or push Cid out of the way; often I tried not to get on Cid's bad side. He was a friend, and he sent me a warning each month of what he'd do to me if I hurt Yuffie.

Normally however the woman I love isn't here and-from Aerith's words-depressed, I opened any door, looking for a sign of her. When I finally found her, further down the hallway in a guest room, my heart stopped at seeing her after what felt like forever.

She had her arms resting on a circular table, her head resting on her arms and her head turned away from the doorway, Shelke nervously poked her head out from behind me. I hadn't a clue where Jakim was and I didn't care, I looked down at Shelke and saw she was nervous.

I stepped into the room, Shelke was waiting in hallway, as I stepped closer I hear her let out a groan, "Shera leave me _alone_, I don't wanna come down." I heard the clear annoyance in her voice; I couldn't help but be happy I didn't hear the same tired tone before.

Walking over I placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, her entire body froze upon contact, probably because Shera doesn't wear leather gloves. "I'll be sure to tell Shera that," I told her a hint of amusement in my voice.

She very slowly looked up, her eyes wide; I was probably the last thing she expected to see. I stepped back as she scrambled out of the chair, her movements slowed though as she looked like she was trying to figure out if I was really here. She carefully placed her hands on my shoulders, as if I could disappear at a moment's notice.

I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing her face until now, her silver eyes that often held laughter, her...everything. I missed everything about her, without thinking I kissed her, my human hand went to the back of her neck. To my supreme relief she didn't push me back or recoil, the only thing she did was kiss me back.

I knew then the love was still there for her, it had to be from the way she kissed me. But even if it was, I wouldn't blame her if she decided I wasn't worth it, honestly, her rejecting me would make sense.

I tried to keep the kiss simple and slow, but she's the one who used her tongue, I was very tempted to show her how much I missed her, but Shelke was outside the room. I started to pull back, only for her to let out a noise of protest; it took all of my (very weak) will power not to keep kissing her.

Once we separated she had a small pout, probably because she thinks I rejected her, nothing could be farther from the truth. I would have gladly kissed her for much longer, but I knew Shelke was right outside.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shelke's head in the doorway, Yuffie saw her too because she turned towards the door, "Shelke?" I couldn't really blame her confusion, first me, then Shelke, she probably wondering what happened.

I had to place my hand on her back to keep her steady, why? Because Shelke ran into Yuffie, almost knocking her off balance. I couldn't help the smile on my face as Yuffie hugged Shelke back with a large grin, and then the questions started...

"Shelke? What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Does Tifa know your here?" There was a minute of silence as she turned her head to look at me, "Does Tifa know she's here?"

Her tone was accusing, along with her mild glare, obviously she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from me. I turned my head away slightly and coughed lightly, thinking back in hindsight, Tifa was probably having a worry fit right now.

"Of course..." she muttered annoyed, "Vince, Tifa is probably having a panic attack! What is she going to do when she wakes up and sees Shelke and Jakim-" She paused in thought, before rolling her eyes, "please tell me you didn't forget Jakim."

I shrugged before answering, "I did not, he's downstairs with Shera..." I think, truthfully I wasn't really paying attention to him, he wasn't my main concern. The two women in this room where, they mattered. Not some teenager who probably wants to date Shelke, that was not happening in this life-time or the next.

Before she could open her mouth, Shelke tapped her on the shoulder and simply tugged on my hand, directing our attention back to her. It was almost funny how Yuffie's gaze went from annoyed and disapproving to sweet and motherly when she looked at Shelke.

Shelke cleared her throat before explaining Yuffie's first questioned, "Vincent came to get me and Jakim, then why we came here is to get you." She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, looking kind of nervous as she whispered, "And I...missed you, a lot."

She then hugged Yuffie again, I knew her words melted Yuffie instantly as she hugged back with a grin on her face, and whispered, "missed you too, kiddo." She looked at me, her look didn't look near as disapproving, she actually looked happy and at peace.

"So, did Cid bring you two?" Shelke and me both freezed up, as we remembered how Cid didn't exactly want me here. I couldn't get a word out as Cid and Shera's voices yelled out from down below.

"Woman I_ am_ goin' up there! Nothing you can do to f&#$ing stop me!"

"Language, capn't! You are_ not_ going up there! And that's final!"

All of us winced from the volume level; Yuffie rolled her eyes that had answered her question. "Well, good to know you're on good terms with Cid," she said sarcastically, a smirk on her face. It always amused her that I and Cid are friends, when Yuffie's not involved. When Yuffie's involved, it is another case entirely.

Shelke sighed and stepped out of Yuffie's embrace, she knew me and Yuffie needed to discuss what we were and what we're going to do. She walked to the doorway, but stopped and looked over her shoulder, her words made a wave of guilt crush me and I think Yuffie too.

"I will stop him, if you could please do the, "making up"?"

The second Shelke left, the air got tense and silent, Yuffie straightened up and crossed her arms, trying to guard herself. "Well, Vince? Why'd you come?" I could tell she was trying to keep any hope out of her voice; she didn't want to hope I had come because I wanted her back, in every way.

What was the right way to start this? How do I get her forgiveness? How do I apologize for hurting her? The only thing that came to mind was to tell her I was sorry, sorry for everything I had ever done, "I'm sorry, Yuffie."

Her semi good mood disappeared, her shoulders slumped and her head hanged down dejectedly, what did I say wrong? "It's-it's okay, Vince..." What was okay? I wish she could meet my eyes, so I could see what she was feeling.

She let out a heavy sigh and continued, despite my confusion, "It's alright, really. Everyone has a lapse of judgment, its fine..." Lapse of what? What was she going on-Oh, she thought I was sorry for every kissing her, she thought I regretted our nights together, that was the last thing I'd ever be sorry for.

My actions confused her as much as her words confused me, I wrapped my clawed hand around her waist and drew her into me, my gloved hand tilted her head to look at me. "I believe you are mistaken, Yuffie," I told a smile on my face, as she stared at me with blatant confusion "I am sorry, for ever hurting you, but I am not sorry for falling in love with you."

She nodded her eyes cast downwards, when my words caught up with her, she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. "The only thing I have done these past few months, is lay in our bed, I have had no motivation to do anything without you." I continued on, not giving her the chance to interrupted, I gently caressed her cheek, cursing my glove, as she tried to process my words.

"You-you love...'Our bed'? What-?" She was stuttering and looking confused and flustered, bending my head down I kissed right below her ear, loving how her breath caught and she shivered. "Shh, I love you, and I want you back in our house," I never thought those three words could be so freeing, never thought I'd say them again. But I am, I'm telling the only woman who has ever truly and whole heartedly returned my love and wouldn't use it against me.

"Our house?" She whispered, of course it was ours, without her and Shelke it was just a house, with them it was a home. "Our house," I confirmed, kissing her cheek, she giggled lightly as her hands fiddled with my cloak and pushed it off me.

I pulled back to look at her, she had a soft smile and I could plainly see the love in her eyes, she wasn't hiding it. Her smiled falter though, as I saw something flicker in her eyes, "Lucrecia..."

She didn't have to finish that sentence; I knew I would have to explain myself, so she wouldn't think I still loved her. "I admit, I have visited Lucrecia once a month or more." She blinked; I wonder if it was as bad as she thought? Before she could question, I quickly finished, "but while I was with you, Lucrecia never entered my mind."

She looked at me skeptically, "then why'd you visit her?" I was glad she wasn't trying to pull away, just merely wanted an answer.

"I wanted to lay down my love for her, so I could move on with you," her eyes widened and I knew she didn't expect that to be my reason. "I know I was wrong not to tell you, but I didn't want to get into a fight."

She snorted, fighting to keep the smirk off her face as she retorted, "little late for that, Vinnie." I used to hate that nickname, hated it, despise it, wanted her to stop calling me that. Now, now I couldn't explain how happy I was to hear her say that nickname.

I was about to talk more, when she placed a finger on my mouth, a smirk on her face as she said teasingly, "my turn to talk, Vinnie, you've probably talked more now than in all your life."

I stayed silent like she asked, "I don't know what got that stick outta your ass, but I'm gonna guess-Aerith?" She arched an eyebrow, I had the feeling she already knew, but I nodded anyways.

She hummed slightly, "figured as much, she did the same with Cloud." I wondered briefly if Aerith liked playing matchmaker, "Y'know Vinnie," she continued her smirk growing, "I don't know why I put up with all your shit, I really don't."

I resisted the urge to sigh, I guess this was it, she was going to tell me we are better off as friends, she didn't want me. I would respect her decision, I loved her and if she didn't want me, it would hurt (for life), but I wouldn't force her into anything.

"Then it came to me," I blinked as her hands went to my shoulders and she leaned up close to my face, "I love you, as much as my brain yelled at me for it, I love you." I swear I stopped breathing for a little bit, yes I knew she loved me, but I hadn't ever heard her say it. (I vowed mentally that I would be the only one to know her love.)

She kissed my jaw and I saw a tempting smirk on her face, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I had barely pulled away the first time. Cid was right below us, he could come up at any minute and I didn't want to explain anything.

I knew she could see the hesitation in my eyes, that's when her smirk turned evil and worry settled itself within me. That smirk often meant trouble, I had learned this the hard way, she wore this smirk for one whole week after I had mistakenly said I wouldn't marry her, as she did various tortures. (I wondered if I would live through the week)

I couldn't stop her as she placed fleeting kisses over my face and neck, damn her. "All I want, Vinnie," she whispered in between kisses, did her voice have to sound so seductive? It was making it harder to resist her, "is just one, little, kiss."

As much as I wanted too, common sense was telling me it would be a very stupid move to get _reacquainted_ with Yuffie in Cid's house and right above his head; however the rest of me was reminding me that it had been two whole months without her.

"Yuffie...we...cannot..." I tried protesting, but I wasn't really trying. I could easily push her away, but I couldn't bring myself to get her to stop. She though, pulled back and gave me a mock serious look.

"Vinnie, all I want is one kiss or..." As she trailed off I knew I wasn't going to like this, she had a plan in mind to get me to comply, "I guess I could deny you another month..." I stared at her in disbelief, I knew she could see it too because she was trying not to laugh, (though a couple of snickers escaped her). She wouldn't, she...Actually, yes she would, I swear she found a joy in tormenting me. (She once convinced me she put poisonous Wutainess spices in my food).

With a defeated growl I easily lifted her, her legs wrapped around my waist and before she could blink she was against the wall. I removed my glove with my claw so I could feel her, without the glove in my way.

Leaning close to her face, I warned in a whisper, "You do realize one kiss, will not stay one kiss." I placed my normal hand on her leg, watching intently as she shivered lightly, I started kissing her neck, unable to resist her any longer.

She moaned lightly as she struggled to speak, "funny, I thought you were-ahh-the 'Master of Self Control'." I kissed my way up her neck and to her ear; I felt a smirk as I whispered in her ear in a smooth, low voice, hearing her muffle a whimper. "You know-as well I as I do-that I have no control with you."

I kissed around her face, I knew she wanted me to actually kiss her, but I was enjoying this. "I believe you bring out the _demon_ in me," I whispered seductively as I hovered over her parted lips, instead of doing what she wanted I kissed her jaw and kissed along her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

She let out a frustrated groan, getting annoyed with me, "Vinnie!" She whined, impatience as always. I pulled away from her neck, and looked at with an amused smirk, "yes Yuffie?"

She glared at me, if her arms weren't draped over my shoulders I'm sure she would have crossed them, "why do you have to be such a teas-Oh!" Her voice ended in a gasp by me running my ungloved over her leg and under the back of shirt, making small circles on the small of her back.

She bit her lip to try and keep quiet, "damn you!" She cursed, she looked flustered, frustrated and also, adorable. "I missed you, and you just wanna tease me!" I chuckled at her, how I ever even considered living without her was a mystery, as I looked into those hooded silver eyes that held annoyance and love, I knew that I would never love anyone else but her.

Life was funny like that, I had to get experimented on, I had to get my heart broken and crushed, if I hadn't I wouldn't have lived to meet the only woman who truly understands me. Who loves me and ask for nothing in return, except that I stay, she never even tried to make me love her back, but she succeeded.

"I love you," I whispered as I lean my forehead against hers, when she realized I was being serious her frustration faded and a bright smile formed on her face.

"I love you, too." her sweet smile slowly turned into a smirk as she continued her tone still sweet and gentle, "and if you don't kiss me right now, I will make your life hell."

I knew she was serious, so I kissed her, what started out slowly and sweet ended up like most of our kisses, I started devouring her lips. I groaned as I lost myself, her hands were playing with my hair and mine were rubbing up and down her sides.

I could have kissed her forever; common sense was killed as I was more concerned with the woman pressed against me. I didn't care where we were; I knew it had been too long without her, I knew I wanted needed her.

Unfortunately the sound of loud stomping and voices from down the hall made me pull back, I had never been more annoyed with Cid then I was today. I wonder if anyone would mind if I shot him? Yuffie seemed to share my thoughts because she was glaring at the doorway.

"Damn Cid," she cursed as I pulled away from her and lowered her to the floor, I picked up my discard glove and Yuffie found my cape. As she fussed with the buckles on the cape to help me get it on, the sounds grew louder and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

I stepped back away slightly, so I wouldn't raise suspicion, telling Cid we were together as a very bad move with the mode he was in. The two of us glanced over as the door slammed open, an irate Cid in the doorway, his face was red and he looked like he wanted to kill me.

Shelke skirted around him and ran to me and Yuffie, I didn't blame her. She went behind me slightly as she glanced between us, sounding apologetic she said, "I am sorry, I tried to-"

"It's alright, Shelk." Yuffie reassured her, all of us watching as Cid took a deep breath before going on a rant. All I wanted as to get Yuffie and Shelke and go home, now I have to endure a long rant, hopefully Yuffie can defuse this.

"Alright Valentine! What the meaning of this!? Barging in and bothering Yuffie!" Before I could defend myself, or Yuffie could try, Shera and Jakim appeared behind him. Yuffie smiled at Jakim and held out her arms for him, he glanced between the angry Cid and the happy Yuffie and ran straight for Yuffie.

"Capn't I thought I told you to leave them alone?" Shera's voice may have been calm, but there was an anger to it. Cid turned around and the two started arguing, when Yuffie pointed out a simple fact that I think everyone neglected.

"Umm, where's Denus?"

The two stopped instantly, Cid shot me a warning glare before following his wife down the stairs to find their son, who was either eating breakfast or destroying the house. Yuffie looked at Jakim, who looked partly worried, the kid better get used to it.

"Jakim, could you go down stairs and ask Cid to fire up the Shera, we need to head home." She asked, pushing him to the door, he seemed to brighten up at the mention of home before he left he turned around and looked at Shelke.

I was tempted to shield her with my cape, but from a quick glare from Yuffie I resisted, (barely). "Umm, you okay Shelk?" He asked stepping backwards and towards the door, Shelke nodded at him while I was glaring at him to get him to leave.

Once he left, Yuffie guided Shelke to the bed and sat on her right side, I set on the left I knew Yuffie could explain this better. "Shelke first off, we are very sorry." Yuffie started, Shelke's eyes on her, Yuffie kept an arm wrapped her shoulders.

"We didn't mean to keep it a secret but we-uhh, we..." She looked at me for help on how to not make it sound bad, because truthfully for most of the year we had no feelings in what we were doing. We couldn't just tell Shelke the utmost truth; we were both perfectly fine on sugarcoating it for at least a couple more years.

"Playing around?" Our eyes snapped down to her as she looked between us, how did she know that? Because I knew for a fact she didn't learn it from either of us.

"Where'd you hear that!?" Yuffie questioned in a shriek, I knew she was wondering who she was going to have to hurt, that was where my thought process was. She looked between us and the name she said, didn't really surprise me or Yuffie.

"I believe, Mr. Reno," she looked at us confused, I hoped that was all he said, gives me another reason to kill Reno. (First Reason he keeps hitting on Yuffie.) Yuffie sighed; I knew she was thinking of ways to get back at Reno.

"Alright, you are not allowed to talk with Reno without me or Vinnie as a censor!" Yuffie shook her head and got back on track, in case Cid decided to interrupt again, "we just...weren't sure how we felt!"

Yuffie grinned as she was proud of how she handled that, I could tell by the wink she sent me, "if we didn't understand it, we didn't know how to explain it to you." She explained, we waited a couple of seconds before Shelke nodded, she asked, "soo...If you did not understand, you did not know how to tell me?"

I was never happier for Shelke be a very smart child; Yuffie nodded happily, "yup we were _very_ confused." I placed a hand on Shelke's shoulder, directing hers and Yuffie's attention to me.

"We want you to understand, we wouldn't have kept it a secret if we thought it wouldn't harm you," I explained, I knew it was probably worse to be blindsided by it, but we couldn't confuse Shelke like that, though she already was confused.

"Yeah, but we promise, no more secrets!" Yuffie told her, hugging Shelke to her, I mentally thanked Aerith for making me realize I couldn't live without them. The moment was ruined by a loud shrill ringing of a phone, Yuffie twisted around and grabbed her cell phone off the other side table.

She gave us a sheepish grin before answering, thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could hear the conversation. What I mostly heard was a frantic Tifa.

"Yuffie, oh I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I've called every place and-"

"Whoa Teef, you're babbling, slow down." Yuffie tried to get her to calm down, for a couple of seconds I thought she had succeeded, until I heard Tifa's voice start off calm and rise drastically in pitch.

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? YUFFIE, SHELKE AND JAKIM ARE MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO-!"

All of us winced at Tifa's volume, Shelke covered her ears because of her enhancements, I knew it sounded quite loud to her. "Jeesh, you are loud when you wanna be!" Yuffie yelled back, thankfully not as loud.

"Besides...they're not lost." She told her nonchalantly, a couple more seconds passed before Tifa's stunned voice came over, "the hell? What are you-?"

"Sorry to talk and run, Tifa. Gotta go!" Yuffie hanged up despite Tifa's protest; she turned her head to look at me, a gleeful smirk on her face. She looked like she just found a master summon, but I doubt that was the case.

She giggled as she said, "I made Tifa cuss." Only Yuffie could find such enjoyment from something like that.

|That Night|

I watched as Yuffie tucked Shelke in, after we got home we spent most of the day cleaning up, (along with Yuffie complained that she could not leave me alone for five minutes.)

"Trust me, tomorrow we'll go get ice cream." I heard Yuffie telling Shelke of what we're going to do tomorrow; strangely it's not a horrible thought. I thanked Aerith for watching over us, this was a life I wasn't going to waste, not when I had two women who I needed and needed me back. I would not take long missions, unless they were red-light and demanded attention, I'd rather stay here and now I can admit that without feeling like I'm endangering them and a cloud of guilt.

I guess I'll go back to W.R.O maybe after the summers done, Reeve's lasted without me for two months, he can handle another. I walked over as Yuffie finished tucking Shelke in, she kissed her forehead and whispered "goodnight kiddo, sweet dreams."

I held out my hand for Yuffie to grab, she looked at me then my hand before she grinned and slipped her hand in mine. It felt like the most natural thing, to simply hold Yuffie would be something I would never take for granted. She stood up and the two of us walked to the doorway, we stopped and Yuffie's free hovered over the light switch, I slipped my hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her closer to me.

She looked over at me with a soft smile, before focusing on Shelke. "Get some sleep, Shelk, we'll see you in the morning," Yuffie told her, turning off the lights.

Shelke nodded and rolled over, yawning she said, "goodnight Yuffie, Vincent. Love you, see you in the morning." I couldn't help the smile at her words, I rarely came in when Yuffie put Shelke to bed, that and the fact I don't think I've ever said those words to her either.

"Love you too," Yuffie whispered, I knew that what I was going to say would give them a small heart attack, I know this because once I opened my mouth and said it, Shelke sat straight up in bed wide-eyed and Yuffie was looking at me in pure shock.

"I love you, Shelke, get some sleep." I closed the door and looked at Yuffie who was glancing between me and the door, she stepped backwards away from the door before she started talking, "did you just tell Shelke you love her?"

A part of me was slightly hurt, but then again after four years I had yet to even begin to say those words. I nodded and crossed my arms, "yes, just because I've never said it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

Her face went from shocked to sheepish as her lip turned downwards, "Vinnie I didn't mean it like that." She told me, she sighed before continueing, "it's just this is so-" She looked like she was struggling for the right word, as she let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is just so-weird! One minute I swear your heart belongs to Lucrecia and now, now your-"

I interrupted her by brushing my lips against hers, I knew she was confused, and overwhelm. Shaking her head she smiled at me, "seriously, what did Aerith do? Punch you?" The thought of Aerith ever resorting to physical violence was almost comical, but this was Aerith, she even felt a touch of sympathy for Sephiroth.

"Yuffie the day Aerith ever punches someone, is a sign the world is ending." She laughed at my words, her laughter died as I easily picked her up, a smirk now on her face as I whispered.

"If you don't mind, I would like to show you how much I missed you."

"Do your worst Vin-Vin."


	11. Tension

Prompt-Tension

Parings-Cid/Shera

Timeline-Year DOC-Month September

Warnings-Language, its Cid.

Request-Per Request of mr awesome. (love the screen name ;)

Notes-When I got the request, I thought I had a Cid/Shera, I slowly realized, no, no not really. So this is the first Cid/Shera, I apologize if the hospital scene isn't right, I'm sixteen and have never stept foot in a hospital. Since Valentine's day is coming up, this is one of my Valentine ones, I got alot of romanic ones coming up, including the first Marzel! Yeah! Expect them over this month, everyones getting sick including me so...yeah...

* * *

"Woman, I am saying it's a boy!" Cid Highwind argued back with his six month pregnant wife, not his best decision, but he had never backed down from any verbal fight with his wife before.

"And I'm saying you can never be so sure!" Shera shot back, glaring at him from her seat on her rocking chair. "You can't just say it's a boy, it could be a girl!" She wondered if it was a good thing his eye started twitching, she did have a slight feeling it could be a boy, but she wasn't about to let Cid know that.

Cid took a deep breath, as he glared back at his wife from the doorway to their future child's nursery, "a girl ain't no flyer! Only thing she could do is make goddamn tea!" It took a couple of seconds for Cid to realize he may have gone a bit too far, but he didn't falter. Even when he's wife's eyes narrowed into slits, or when she stood up and slowly approached him.

"Well capn't, that's not the only thing girls are good at," her voice was icy, her hands resting on her swollen belly. Being pregnant seemed to make her a touch more intimidating, but Cid wasn't backing down. He crossed his arms and glared back, whatever she was planning it wouldn't do any good, he was the man of the house; he would not be made a fool!

|X|X|X|

"Goddamn it all Sher! Open this f#$%ing door!" He shouted banging on the front door, he wasn't sure how, but he was now outside. The last he knew, Shera had turned him around with a force he didn't know she had and somehow kicked him out.

His face was red from angry as she shouted from the other side of the door, "sorry capn't! But you shouldn't have said that, I'll let you back in when you say you're sorry!" He couldn't help his anger at her, being pregnant made his mousey wife turn into a force to be reckoned with! If Shera would always get like this, there was no chance in hell they would have another child.

"Shera it's _my _house, now open this damn door!" His fist were balled up, screw those "Anger Management" classes the woman made him take! This was going too far, what the hell was her problem? He didn't give a damn if the entire town heard; they were already used to this.

"Wrong capn't," Shera said in a cool tone, leaning against the door. How dare he say that woman were only good for making tea, she was a scientist! And not a scientist on making his "goddamn tea"! "The day you married me we got the house signed in _both_ our names."

He knew smoke was coming out of his ears as his face was as red as Vincent's cloak from anger, why in Aerith's name did he marry her?! "Something I'm really starting to regret!" Cid shouted at her, turning around he crossed and huffed, now what? He didn't truly feel like kicking the door down, wait there was the 'Shera'!

Feeling a haughty grin come over, he knew he had won, there was no way she could do anything about this! "Well fine then! Have it your way!" He stalked away from the front door, heading for the hanger where his 'baby' was.

"I'll just stay in the 'Shera'!" He shouted over his shoulder, the woman should know better than to mess with him. He was the man of the house, no one; no one got the better of him!

He stopped at hearing the front door slowly creep open, turning around he saw her poke her head out, her brown hair in a messy pony-tail failing around her face, obscuring her glasses, "Capn't?" She sounded sweet and hesitant.

He felt a triumphant grin overcome his face, about time she realize who she was messing with! "Remember how we decided to change the code to the hanger once a month?" A feeling dread filled him as he saw a small smirk on her features, she wouldn't...

"I realized we had yet to do that, goodnight!" Shera chirped before the door slammed shut, resounding in the calm quiet night. Cid hurried over to the hanger, quickly typing in the security code. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she...

"Access denied."

The machine beeped, Cid's eyes widened before they narrowed. That no-good, damned, conceiving, witch! He felt his earlier anger fill him as he roared loud enough for Tifa and Cloud in Edge, Reeve, Vincent and Yuffie in the W.R.O to hear him loud and clear.

"SHEEEEERRRRRAAAAA!"

|X|X|X|

The mini feud lasted no more than a week, when Cid got some news that made all anger disappear at his wife; a feeling of dread filled him. He didn't want to, but if he didn't who knows what would happen to her and their unborn child.

Entering the kitchen he saw her cutting vegetables, for a salad, one of her favorite cravings. Walking over to her he placed his hands on her waist; she still ignored him and continued cutting vegetables.

He sighed heavily and rested his head on top of hers, "I'm sorry Shera." Cid whispered, lifestream knew he didn't want this, but Reeve made it clear, he was needed.

She smiled softly and stopped cutting, turning her head to look at him, she was about to say she was sorry but something about how haunted his eyes looked disturbed her. Turning around fully she placed a hand on his cheek, getting more worried as he placed his hand on top of hers, holding her to him.

"Cid…" Shera whispered this was more than their little spat, something was wrong, she could sense it.

"Shera I'm…" Cid sighed, he didn't want to have to tell her, didn't want to leave but goddamn it the world just seemed to love to pull them in! "Reeve, called, damn it," he saw the brief worry and panic in her eyes, but she quickly masked it with a soft smile.

Shera turned around abruptly, resuming chopping vegetables, telling herself it would do no good to either her or their child to worry. Reeve could have called for anything, though the look in her husband's eyes was unsettling, she would just have to be brave.

"Oh?" Shera said simply, willing herself not to let her voice break, though her voice did catch slightly, "what-um, what did he want?"

He knew she already suspected, Cid sighed and hugged her from behind, yes they knew of the Deepground war. But that didn't mean they wanted any part of it, couldn't the W.R.O. handle it?

"Sher, he wants me to lead the Air fleet, get those snot nose cadets in order." Cid told her, maybe those weren't Reeve's exact words but that was the gist of it. Reeve wanted an air force and he didn't trust anyone but Cid to handle it, now he should have felt a surge of pride, but all he felt was dread for leaving Shera alone while pregnant.

The choppy of the vegetables, the only sound stopped abruptly, the two stewed in their own thoughts in the silence. Now, of all times would she be pregnant and Cid was needed for a war, how cruel could the world get? The child inside her kicked; obviously he didn't like this anymore than she did.

He felt her body shudder and he turned her around, her eyes were closed and a frown was on her face, tears falling silently. "Oh, Sher, come on," he said gently, wiping away her tears, he used to make her cry and whenever she cried now and days he felt guilt.

"Don't cry, you know I hate it when you do," Cid told her, holding her tightly to him, keeping one hand on her stomach. His child kicked where he felt his father's hand, both their eyes were closed as Shera grabbed his shirt and refused to let him go, not yet.

"Whe-When do you leave?" She whispered, tucking her head under his chin, she never was selfish, but damn it she wanted to be! Her heart was hurting because they knew what Deepground was doing; they knew the chances of coming back alive were...

"One week, we'll be able to go to your sonogram together," his voice interrupted her morose thoughts; "Tifa and the brats are coming here." He tightened his grip on her, not enough to hurt the child between them. He'd feel better if Tifa was here with her when he couldn't be; he knew he'd survive for her and their child. He wouldn't let his child grow up without a father; he would also make it where his child grows up in peace.

She nodded her throat too clogged to speak, why was this happening now? Of all the timing in the world, why now? Things had seemed so happy, they had gotten married, then she got pregnant, they were going to be parents. Why couldn't the planet let them have this one moment of peace?

He mentally cursed the timing of this whole situation, how much worse could it get!? He knew why he was fighting, so his wife and child would be safe, if he didn't there was a chance Deepground could kill them, he would not allow that!

They didn't know how long they stayed in that embrace, but when the thought of your loved one going off to war, the thought this could be the last time you ever see or touch them, you never want to let go. They were both happy to stay that way, because they could pretend he wasn't leaving in a week, just for a little bit they could linger in their world before reality crashed down on them.

|X|X|X|

The week flew by faster than they would have liked, really did the two leave each other's side. The day before he left to get Tifa and officially leave, found the two in a hospital waiting room. Shera reading a magazine half-heartily and Cid unable to sit still, pacing.

He kept glancing at his wife's swollen belly, where their child was. Would he be able to make it back in time for his child's birth? Would Shera have to do it alone? No, no he vowed he would be back in time to see his child enter the world.

He jumped high when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder, turning around he pulled out his spear, staring wide-eyed at the-now terrified-nurse. "Mr. and-and Mrs. Highwind?" She asked nervously, stepping backwards, she was new here and no one warn her she would be dealing with crazy, spear wielding people.

Shera stood up calmly, as she approached her husband and gave the pretty brunette nurse a soft smile. "Yes, we're them." Shera kept a hand on Cid's shoulder, both watching as the nurse nodded and lead them to the doctor.

"Cid please, stop pacing," Shera said, even in the doctor's office he seemed in another world, as she layed down and waited for the doctor, already pulled her shirt up to where her stomach was visable.

Cid turned to look at her, there was a seriousness in her eyes that made his heart drop, he walked over to her. Pulling up a chair he sat down beside her, holding her hand, he was going to miss his child developing for the next three month. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach, leaving Shera alone while she was pregnant, granted Tifa would be with her for a little bit, but she would no doubt be recruited by Reeve soon enough.

The doctor a short blonde woman came in, a soft smile on her face at the two. "Hello there, how are we feeling?" She asked Shera, as she started the equipment. Shera shrugged, her body felt fine, her emotional state was another matter.

"Fine, I haven't been having any problems," she told her watching as she grabbed the goo and spread it on her stomach. The doctor grabbed the wand attached to the machine and waved it over her stomach, a couple of seconds later their child popped up on the screen and the child's heartbeat sounded in the room.

No matter how many times he heard it, it always amazed Cid that there was something growing inside his wife, it gave him an all new reason to beat the living shit out of Deepground. He had zoned out and simply watched his son on the screen, when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the gender.

The husband and wife looked over at each, both wanting to know. Turning her head to look at the doctor, Shera smiled brightly and nodded, truly excited to know if they were having a boy or girl.

The doctor gave them a kind smile before focusing on the screen, her eyes squinted in concentration before brightening. "Congratulations, you're having a boy," She told them, no matter how long she had been at this job, the joy written plainly on their faces was something that would never get old.

"A boy..." She whispered breathily, a little mini Cid! Despite the fact that maybe another Cid could do horrible damage, she knew he would not cuss in almost every sentence! Shera grabbed Cid's hands, a true smile on her face as she looked at his wide-eyed expression.

"We're having a boy," Shera repeated, a feeling of content in her. Cid snapped out of it and grinned at his wife, saying cockly, "I told ya's didn't I? I damn well did!" Shera laughed at him, feeling happier then she had the whole week, the thought of having a child look just like her husband was a joyous thought.

The doctor got up and unplugged the machine, telling them she was going to make copies of the ultrasound before she left. Once she left Shera pulled her shirt down and placed her hands on her stomach, sitting up, there was a little boy inside her. For some reason a boy seemed to fit Cid so well, she knew he would teach him to fly and with both of his parents being an engineer and scientist, the kid was going to inherit both of his parents brain.

Unfortunately all of her happy thoughts faded as one thought crossed her mind, their child would be born in three more months, would he even be able to be there? She didn't even notice that she was crying until Cid turned her head to face him and started wiping away her tears, he hated when his very strong wife cried, she was a force to be reckoned with emotionally and mentally.

When she had the Geostigma, she didn't cry she took it all in stride, she had a strength he most certainly did not have. He knew most of it was from the fact she was pregnant and her hormones were out of wack, but it still hurt him.

He looked into those brown eyes he fell in love with, seeing her silent question of "would he be back in time"? Sighing he kissed her forehead, no matter what the hell would happen, he would be back to see their son enter the world.

"I promise, Sher. I swear it," he whispered to the top of her head, he heard a choked laugh, as she whispered back, "you swear everyday capn't."

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand staying on her stomach, "I will be there, damn the odds." He told her, knowing that no matter what the hell happened he would be back, he would not allow his wife to go through this alone. Damn the odds and damn Deepground, it'd take more than some kind of war to stop him from seeing his son enter the world.


	12. Shadows

Prompt-Shadows

Parings-Tseng/Elena

Timeline-Year 1-Month June

Warnings-None

Request-None

Notes-I'm back, sorry but all of my notes got deleted so I've been stuck. This is my first Tseng/Elena, note this could potentally suck, royally. Let me know how I do and what could make it better. I've also discovered something, I like adding drama to the turks because they rarely get screen time, poor turkey's. Oh well, onto the story!

* * *

Tseng stared at his wife and daughter, watching as Elena tending to her in her nursery. He never thought this would happen; it was simply a one night stand, both were drunk-to which he blamed Reno-and had resulted in a daughter.

A beautiful daughter, who had his Wutainess features, but when she smiled, all he saw was Elena. The girl had inherited both their eye colors, having split eyes. She was a fairly easy baby, soon turned five month old.

Tseng turned and walked away, shaking his head. Elena deserved better than this that much he knew. When she had-tearfully-told him she was pregnant, he almost had a heart attack. Elena told him she wasn't asking for them to be together, she wasn't going to ask him to do anything else but be in the child's life.

Of course he had been raised on a sense of honor, so he told her he'd marry her. Once he explained his intentions, so the child would not be born out of wedlock, she refused to speak to him.

"If the only reason you're going to marry me, is for some kind of honor, screw you!" Elena told him in a rush, probably from her hormones. They didn't talk to each other, she left work and he soon realized Reno and Rude had been helping her.

However he got called into the hospital, she was five months pregnant. She cried to him there were probably going to be complications, something could go wrong. That's when he made his offer again, telling her that he wanted to support her and the child, be there for both of them.

After a day she had consented, the two were married quickly and silently, with only Reno and Rude as witnesses. She was six and a half months pregnant; the two had just gotten settled in the house they lived in, when she went into premature labor.

That was the first time he could say he'd ever been terrified, scared, worried. A host of emotions he had never knew, because it was way too soon. Reno and Rude were thankfully there, all of them were scared stiff for the poor girl. Who-thanks to his own stupidity-could have died in childbirth.

Misaine was born, without any complications, except she'd have to stay in the hospital for a least two more months due to being born premature. Elena however, had passed out and almost passed away. The doctor's words were a blur, all he remembered was she'd lost too much blood and it'd be a miracle if she lasted the night.

His first reaction to the child, when he first laid eyes on her; was hate. As horrible as that sounded, he hated the fact she could take away Elena. Elena who was stubborn on delivering her, telling him she loved their child, and would do anything for her. Her meaning was implied, she'd die for the unborn child, which was a strong possibility.

Then when she opened her eyes, looking at him with a critical eye, curious as to what this world was. He'd never loved something so much, this child was a part of him and Elena. He vowed to protect her, and in the situation Elena did pass, he would protect her whole heartedly.

The next day, Elena thankfully recovered, mostly. She was to stay in the hospital for the next three months; the birth had taken a drastic toll on her body. He was so relieved she was alive, he hugged her. To both of their surprise. It was also the first time he admitted (to his self only) she meant the world to him.

That wasn't to say he loved her, love wasn't too far off. He was just afraid of what would happen when he admitted that, did she even feel the same way? He knew back in the day she had a crush on him, but did it ever morph to love?

They didn't talk about their relationship; in fact Elena was perfectly fine in keeping their 'marriage' business like. Separate bedrooms, conversations always revolved around Misaine or work, never about them in a personal sense.

Sighing he stepped into his bedroom, sitting on his bed he watched Elena walk past the open door without even so much as glancing at him, and enter her room the door closed behind her.

Did she hate him? That was actually a sound possibility, he had gotten her pregnant, had married her. Did she resent him for that? He knew she loved Misaine, the girl meant the world to the still recovering Elena.

A part of him wondered what would happen if they took that next step, now they already had a daughter and were married, but they weren't together. She made no mention of wanting a real relationship with him; they never even said if this marriage was permanent or just a temporary thing until one of them found someone else.

What if they tried, what if they gave them a chance? But would he be able to be everything she needed? Would he eventually fail her? After the hardships of this year, would he be able to be strong for her?

Somehow, without even know, Tseng was in front of her door. He blinked as he tried to figure out how he got here, last he knew he was sitting on his bed. Tseng steeled himself up and raised his hand to knock, if he was here, might as well do something.

Only to falter at hearing muffled crying, his heart dropped as he realized it was probably his fault she was crying. Tseng opened the door cautiously, seeing Elena sitting on the edge of the bed, her head buried in her hands.

Walking over, he knelt down beside her, worrying more at the fact she didn't even look to see who was here. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she jerked her head up. Her brown eyes were red-shot, sadness in there he hadn't seen since her pregnancy.

With a stifled sob, the emotional woman wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Tseng stiffened up immediately, before hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders. He'd never dealt with emotional women, and hadn't a clue how to handle it.

"You hate me, don't you?" Elena whispered, tightening her grip on his jacket. She wasn't sure how to act around him, was keeping their marriage business like what he wanted? It was quite possibly, this was her strict boss.

She had been doing everything she could only assume he wanted, she didn't interact with him on a personal level, she kept their conversations on her-their daughter. Maybe it was her fault he seemed so distance, it seemed he'd grown more distant though after she'd almost died.

Tseng let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, she thought he hated her? He didn't, couldn't hate her. This was his chance, a chance to turn whatever they had around.

However the next words out of his mouth caused a muffled, choking sob/laugh from her, and had him cursing inside his head. Of everything he could have said, he couldn't have said something more meaningful.

"I don't hate you..."


	13. Confessions

Prompt-Confessions

Parings-Cloud/Tifa

Timeline-Year 1-Month February

Warnings-None

Request-None

Notes-This is actually a old fic, I first posted it on Deviant. Course it got lost and now I decided to dredge it up and post it here, I may have posted in Fanfiction, but I can't find it. :( So, this is probably a cheater prompt, but what the hey? Orginally a song fic, but I took out the lyrics.

* * *

He felt her eyes on him; they always were, no matter where he went, he felt her. Her presence was almost constantly there, it sometimes worried him. Then again it was a comfort, no matter where he went she opened her arms to him, her home was his just as much. Even if he didn't spend enough time there, she welcomed him back. She always was too nice to him, then again he could hardly ever refuse her, so it was fair.

He had to force himself to meet her wine colored eyes, as she watched him barely even touch the drink she sat out for him. He could only give her a half smile, as she waved to him across the bar counter. As she gave him that sweet smile, her brown hair falling haphazardly, from the pony-tailed she hastily pulled up. His eyes snapped down to his drink, as he felt a blush come across his face.

He felt like some damn school boy, since he had finally convinced himself that Zack and Aerith's deaths weren't his fault, him and Tifa has been, as Yuffie put it, 'Been dancing around each other like Chocobo's.'

Sadly, it was beyond true. The two had been giving each other stolen glances, small touches that made both blush and turn away. Though he could only hope he wasn't mistaken, he knew the feelings were mutual. Had to be, Tifa wouldn't lead him on, she was way too nice for that.  
Now was the problem of asking her out, the children were at Vincent and Yuffie's place for the weekend. So it was all about gaining that little thing he lacked when it came to the women who has owned his heart since he was 8...Courage and nerves.

He knew today was that day, no work, no children. Well, no work once he convinced Tifa to close the bar early. He has saved helped save the world thrice, never getting cold feet against Sephiroth or the Deepground war. What was one date with the most amazing women on earth, compared to world saving business?

Standing up, he chugged the drink in one go, only to end up in a coughing fit. Tifa rushed over, still carrying a glass, as she patted a hacking and wheezing Cloud on the back. Deciding that using only half of her strength wasn't helping, she put all of her strength in to one last pat, as Cloud let out one loud cough as his upper body lay on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Tifa's sweet voice asked, though it was tinted with concern, as she rubbed in between his shoulder blades soothingly. Nodding, he managed a slightly winded, "Y-yeah, Teef. I'm fine."

Nodding, she was about to reluctantly go attend to a customer, when she noticed he had her wrist in his hand. "Hold it, Tifa." She looked into his bright blue eyes, with her curious wine ones. Smiling slightly, he released her wrist and gave her a small smirk he had begun to grace her with more and more.

"How's closing the bar, and come riding with me on a date?"

What happened next was a blur, Tifa dropped the glass in her hand and cleared out the few customers, locked the bar, hastily packed a picket basket, and the two were off on his motorcycle. He felt a grin come over, as she let out a small scream of joy as he increased the speed.

He hadn't a clue where he was going, but by the way she had a grip on his waist, and the way she let out a scream of excitement and joy as he took dangerous corners at speeds he knew he probably shouldn't. She very obviously didn't care either. As long as she seemed to be enjoying herself and they were together, everything couldn't be better.

Eventually, after several twist and turns, going faster than they should have, they arrived at a small grassy field. In truth, it was the perfect place to confess to her, one lone tree, with flowers growing in it, a small creek nearby, plenty of nature's beauty.

He had to press the brakes hard, making them skid into the picturesque scene, sending flowers up around them. Helping Tifa off Fenrir, the two sat up the blanket and sat down, he knew now was the time to apologize. If needed, beg for forgiveness, for being an ass to her, though he had his reasons. (Thinking back they were really just more excuses to get out of commitment)

Clearing his throat nervously, made her look at him. She always looked at him with trust and understanding, but this time, his heart started pounded at the love he could see. 'Winging it', probably wasn't going to end well, but he never was good at speeches.

"Tifa." He pulled both of her hands into his larger ones; she glanced down at their hands, before looking at him in slight confusion. "Tifa, I'm sorry...God, I'm so sorry." He rested his forehead on their hands, not seeing her eyes widen.

"Shh, Cloud...it's okay...Shh." She pulled him into a hug, where his head was resting on her shoulder, each other's arms encircling the other, giving them the comfort they rarely gave or got from the other.

"It's not. It never will be." He mumbled into her shoulder, lifting his head up she saw some wayward tears in his eyes that broke her heart. "I hurt you, and that is something that will never be okay." He placed both hands on either side of her face, never breaking eye contact.

"I will understand if you don't forgive me, it's hard to...But, I know now and somewhere, always did, that I need you. I need to wake up in the morning to see you smiling, I need to hold you, so I know it's not all some dream. I need to be beside you, to protect you from anything. I want to be beside you, to protect you from anything. I want to be a part of all that you are, Teef. I want to make you smile and laugh, even if it's at me. All in all, I want and need you. Forever."

He could see the glistening tears she was trying to hold back, but he knew they were of happiness, because of the smile on her face. She simply caressed his cheek, her smile growing wider.

"Oh, Cloud..." Shaking her head, she looked down, before looking back up at him, her voice was going to fail her, she knew it if she didn't get control. "I've known, always. That I wanted you and needed you, since our days in Nebliheim. You were something else, something special, even if no one else could see it. I knew, I never wanted to be a damsel in distress. But, I would gladly be your princess, as long as you continue to be my Cloud, my knight."

Smiling, he embraced her in a hug, "I'll always be your knight, Teef." Pulling back, his eyes dipped down to look at her lips, he glanced up at her, his eyes asking for permission. Nodding, she closed her eyes, and leaned closer.

He followed suit, he hadn't ever kissed a girl before, despite his age of 24, Aerith had only given him friendly kisses on the cheek. So he was completely inexperienced to this, but by the way she slightly trembled, he had the feeling so was she.

The minute her lips touched his, he was glad he was sitting, if he was standing, he might have collapsed. Growing a touch bolder, he kissed her more firmly, where was he again? He couldn't remember for the life of him, but wherever it was, it was most certainly heaven. Was this feeling what you felt when you died and went to the lifestream? Pure bliss? If so, he could easily get that feeling from her sweet lips.

Both reluctantly pulled back, because they needed to breathe, damn oxygen.

Her head was tilted downwards, a light blush on her beautiful face, and he knew he was also blushing. Why the hell hadn't he tried that before? Smiling, he tilted her head back up, and gave her a sweet kiss. When they parted this time, she let out a contented sigh and buried her face in his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around her waist, Marlene and Denzel were most certainty visiting Vincent and Yuffie more, (Though he didn't know why he was wanting to test them, as Reeve had told them when he suggested sending them away for the weekend.) And maybe Cid and Shera, and for the hell of it, Barret and Red XIII.

Just so he could take only her out on special days, which were going to turn out to be pretty often. This was his, their, own personally heaven. Nothing would ever take her away from him, not while he still breathed.


	14. Amusing

Prompt-Amusing

Parings-Implied Yuffie/Vincent

Timeline-Year 2-Month December

Warnings-Unintentional Innuendo

Request-None

Notes-I was reading about blood type's the information is real; it's really quite fascinating how it works for everyone. Don't even ask where this came from, hope it's not too bad...

* * *

"I never realized how accurate these blood type personalities are..." Tifa mused to Yuffie, who snorted.

Tifa looked up with a slight glare, "Come on, Yuffie they're very accurate." Tifa protested, reading in the magazine about AB type's. It really was amazing how accurate these things were, it was slightly scary.

"Tifa, you don't really believe this, right?" Yuffie could only shake her head; those things were fake, full of BS. Her blood type didn't fit her at all! Of course Godo begged to differ, jerk.

Tifa simply arched an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Well listen to this: Type AB people are the split personalities of the blood groups. They can be both outgoing and shy at the same time, confident and timid. They are usually responsible, but too much responsibility will cause problem. They are trustworthy and like to help others." When she finished reading off the page, Tifa had a smug look directed at her younger friend. If that didn't scream Cloud, she wasn't sure what would!

Yuffie scratched her chin, okay that was a damn good description of Cloud. "Okay, I can admit that is like Cloud." Yuffie conceded, to which Tifa nodded smugly. Yuffie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Tifa needed to stop believing everything she read in these magazines.

"Told ya, what's your blood type?" Tifa asked, scanning the page. She was curious as to what it said about her hyper-active friend.

"A," Yuffie told her simply, waiting in silence for Tifa to finish reading. As an afterthought, Yuffie remarked, "Vinnie's also A."

Tifa jerked her head up; she didn't know Yuffie and Vinnie shared the same blood type. Actually it said A was most compatible with A, interesting... "How do you know that?" Tifa asked, curious as to how she figured that out.

Yuffie shrugged as she remembered it came up during a mission, "In case of an accident, I wanted to know if Vinnie can give me some." Tifa nodded, too bad Cloud and she didn't have the same blood type, she was B.

"So you can have a piece of Vincent inside you?" Tifa's eyes widened as she realized how wrong that sounded, she was about to apologize to Yuffie for her unintended meaning, but it looked like the woman didn't notice.

"Yup, no matter what, I can get Vinnie." Yuffie said it so innocently; it was hard for Tifa to contain her laughter. She knew Yuffie wasn't aware of the double meaning in her words, she was just glad no one else was here (AKA Cid).

"It's too bad Cloud can't give you some, I can get some from Vinnie anytime I want!" Yuffie happily chirped, that was the tipping point, Tifa doubled over with laughter, unable to contain her.

Yuffie simply raised an eyebrow, getting quite concerned for her friend. "Uhh...Tifa?" Yuffie asked as she leaned over the bar counter, "have you been sipping at the cooking sherry?"

Tifa shook her head, trying valiantly to talk. Unknown to Yuffie the door to the bar opened and in stepped Vincent, Tifa glanced up at the man and was about to compose herself when Yuffie started talking again.

"I really don't understand you, so Vinnie can give me some, and vice versa. What's the big deal?" Yuffie's words were harmless in her mind, however Tifa saw how red Vincent's face got and fell over, tears forming at his look.

Yuffie just stared at Tifa, her friend had lost her mind, it was only a matter of time from living with Cloud. Yuffie glanced over her shoulder and grinned at seeing Vincent, hopping over to him, she said. "Hey Vinnie, I was just telling Tifa how we're the same."

That seemed to snap Vincent out of whatever trance he'd been in. He wasn't sure what Yuffie was telling Tifa, but the conversation didn't sound harmless. "The same?" He questioned, partly wondering if he wanted to know.

Yuffie nodded, a grin on her face, "Yup, how we can both give it to each other." Vincent turned away, trying to tell himself repeatedly Yuffie did not mean what he thought she meant.

However Yuffie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "You okay Vinnie?" Yuffie glanced between the bartender who was struggling to get a grip on her laughter, and the man beside her who refused to look at her. Yuffie felt her eyebrow twitch, what was wrong with everyone? "Gah! You're both so weird!" Yuffie exclaimed agitated, stomping her foot.

"So what if Vinnie can be inside me I-" It took Yuffie a couple of seconds to realize why they were acting weird. When she realized it her face grew very red and she scowled, furious at both of them as she crossed her arms.

"Oh go screw yourselves!" Yuffie shouted turning around and planning on heading out into the cold, when she heard Tifa snigger. "I thought you wanted Vincent?"

|X|X|X|

When Cloud came home through the garage door, the scene he saw didn't worry him near as much as it should. Tifa was behind the bar laughing loudly, Yuffie was being held back by Vincent and yelling a stream of curses and something about "you freaking dirty minded bartender!"

Cloud sighed, yup; this was just a normal Christmas for AVALANCHE. As he walked in the bar to hopefully settle, whatever happened. He wondered if they'd ever have a normal Christmas...Nope, not possible. The day AVALANCHE became normal, was the day Sephiroth had a kid.


	15. Star

Prompt-Star

Parings-Marlene/Denzel

Timeline-Year 8-Month June

Warnings-Uhhhhhhhh...I got nothin'

Request-None

Notes-My first shot at Denzel and Marlene, I swear they made Denzel just to give Marlene a boyfriend ;P Oh this is important information for EoC (My second generation fic) I believe that they might wanna add more rooms to the bar, renovate it and such, with how many people AVALANCE has, it's bound to happen.

* * *

When Marlene was thirteen, Barret and Elmyra had taken her back to Coral, to say Denzel was upset about losing his best friend, was an understatement. They had spent the day before she went back together; acting like things weren't going to change. Barret said they'd visit every summer, besides Tifa had too many kids even in her renovated bar.

When they discovered Tifa was pregnant again, they renovated the bar, adding another floor and a flat roof with a staircase leading to it, because in Tifa's words. "If everyone wants to sit on my roof, we have to make it safe."

Now Denzel did have two brothers and a sister, but he would always miss Marlene, who was like a little sister. He was fifteen and she was thirteen, he was in high school and she was soon to be in junior high. No matter what, she would always be his little sister; it was only natural for him to miss her.

Now his 'friends' (his only real friends were Marlene, Shelke and Jakim) at school, kept teasing him that he was in denial, that he liked Marlene as more than a sister. He told them no, but they would laugh when some guy flirted with her and he would pound the idiot, unmercifully.

He kept telling himself he did not; repeat not, like Marlene in that way! She was his little sister, when she was fourteen she was still little sister. He knew nothing could change his view on that, despite the fact she was growing into a beautiful woman, (if he paid attention to that, of course).

However his view changed quite suddenly, when she came to visit when she was fifteen, he was seventeen, he felt so stupid and blind!

|X|X|X|

_Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel, with a five year old Zack in between them, a two year old Geniji in Cloud's arms and a baby Clyan in Tifa's. The family of six stood on the edge of Edge, waiting for the arrival of their friends. (The city frowned upon a giant aircraft landing in the center of town)._

_It was the start of the summer, everyone and their brother was visiting. Looking at the sky, Denzel felt a grin overcome him as he heard the familiar roar of the engines of the "Shera" and the sight of the airship come into view._

_"They're here!" The teenager shouted happily, picking up a excited Zack and high fiving him, Zack excited for his little friends and him for his teenage ones. Tifa smiled warmly at her two sons, before shielding her eyes and looking up as the Shera came into view._

_The aircraft landed a couple of feet away from them, a gust of wind and dust being kicked up from the roar of the engines, when the hatch opened the first sight was that of Yuffie with a baby in her arms. Walking out, behind her was Vincent, a two year old Lilaye in one arm; Shelke and Jakim were walking beside him, with Shelke holding a two year old Valonica._

_The two older women greeted each other with a excited squeal of each other's name, happy to see each other. Denzel rolled his eyes at his mom and Aunt Yuffie, grinning at seeing Jakim and Shelke coming his way. Though he knew Valonica was Shelke's little sister, the sight of Shelke walking with her in her arms and Jakim's arm around her waist made them look like a family._

_He had to suppress his laughter at the thought; the two were eighteen, almost out of high school and dating for a year. He wouldn't say anything about his thoughts, for fear of Vincent shooting his best guy friend._

_"What's with the snickering?" Jakim asked as he and Shelke came up to him, almost afraid because his friend looked like he was trying not to laugh, that was never good. Shrugging he sat down Zack so he could go great an eight year old Denus and a seven year old Misaine._

_"Nothing," he said looking over the two he saw everyone from AVALANCE or the Turks, but no sign of Marlene. Shelke rolled her eyes at who he was looking for, no matter how obvious it was her two friends like each other, (she learn from Marlene through a sleep over that she had a crush on Denzel), she would not interfere._

_Setting Valonica down so she could go play with her friends, she grabbed his shoulder and pointed him to the crowd, "Marlene was on board, go look for her." She told him, with a slight smile._

_Scratching the back of his head, Denzel gave the two a sheepish grin, asking, "Am I that obvious?" Shelke smirk in an understanding manner, while Jakim laughed loudly, earning a glare from his girlfriend._

_Smiling at the two, Denzel walked away, hearing Jakim ask, "What?" Only to be followed by stony silence. Denzel weaved in and out of his friends and family, looking for a sight of Marlene. He had already spotted Barret and Elmyra chatting with Tifa and Cloud, but Marlene wasn't there._

_Eventually he ended up at a stream, a nice distance from the gathering of the world's hero's. He stopped and stared, not at the stream, but at a teenage girl sitting down in front of it. Butterfly's surrounding the girl who head was tilted downwards. She was wearing a light pink dress, with puffed sleeves and black ballet slippers, her brunette hair in a French braid with a pink bow. Even from the back she looked beautiful, making him wonder what her face looked like._

_Putting his hands in his pockets, he stepped forward causally, stopping behind her he said in a smooth voice, "hello there. I don't believe I've seen you-" He stopped as the girl turned to look at him, her big brown eyes very familiar, he let out a shriek as he realized who he was attempting to flirt with, falling backwards on his back._

_"Denzel!" Marlene cried, scrambling up she learned over him worriedly, the boy had his hand over his heart, his eyes wide and fearful. "Denzel? Denzel can you hear me?" The girl asked checking his pulse, while she had no clue why at first he was attempting to flirt with her, he now seemed to have a heart attack!_

_Denzel wasn't listening, telling himself it was a honest mistake. Why else would he attempt to flirt with Marlene? Simple, he didn't know it was her! Perfectly acceptable,-wait, would Barret see it that way?_

_Denzel's inner musings were interrupted by Marlene's sharp voice, commanding. "Denzel look at me!" Denzel regretted looking, Marlene's face was flushed, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn together, though concern was shining in her large brown eyes. Denzel blamed his hormones for looking at her lips, in a slightly pout, did they have to look kissable?_

_He blinked at that thought, obviously being this close to Marlene was a very bad thing, very bad! Denzel let out a chuckle-which sounded nervous to his ears-and crab crawl backwards, to the faint amusement and exasperation of the pretty brunette._

_Marlene shook her head; Denzel would never change, ever. Still slightly jumpy, nervous, but sweet and kind. Also protective, she had lost count of how many boys he defended her from-his words not hers-he had done just as well as her father, if not slightly better._

_The brunette walked over to him and held out her hand, intent on helping him up. However she glanced up her eyes lit up in excitement as she squealed, "Shelke!" Said girl, looked up as she walked alongside Jakim._

_Shelke had no time to prepare for the sudden hug, As Marlene happily embraced her. Marlene was glad she had another girl to talk with not that she couldn't talk with Denzel, but he'd get incredibly awkward with "girl talk."_

_Marlene released the slightly stunned teenager, and then turned her hug to Jakim. She was happy they got together, she knew they'd marry one day, she was determined to be the Maid of Honor!_

_"Are you treating Shelke well?" Marlene asked Jakim, releasing him. Jakim laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head, saying with amusement, "you know I have to, if not her father will kill me and hide the body!"_

_Denzel was watching Marlene greeting the two oldest happily, a brief stab of protectiveness (jealous) went through him quickly when she hugged Jakim. Yes he knew Jakim was undoubtedly loyal to Shelke, he decide he wasn't-couldn't be jealous._

_From his advantage point on the ground, he could easily say Marlene had grown up. She was now at their age level, her body had _defiantly_ filled out more, gotten curvier and-Oh he did NOT think just that! What was wrong with him!?_

_Denzel rubbed his eyes furiously, repeating in his head like a mantra, _'Marlene's a little sister. Marlene's a little sister.'_ Deciding to get up, Denzel approached his friends, one arm going around Jakim and the other going around Marlene, "shall we?" Denzel asked, in regards to heading back to their parents, in case they worried where they went._

_The group of four teenagers walked along, arms resting on each other's shoulders. Marlene looked at Denzel, her smile was blinding and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Sweet Lifestream what was wrong with him? He shook his head lightly and smiled back, which really wasn't that hard. Something was wrong with him, he thought. Maybe a twenty four hour bug?_

|X|X|X|

_Once the children had been put to bed, AVALANCHE and the Turks partied like only they could. Alcohol was brought out, drinking games began, poker-which Shelke was surprisingly good at if Cid's expression was any indication-Denzel was quite happy he was no longer considered a child, though his mother wouldn't trust him with alcohol._

_He almost missed Yuffie not being a mother; she would have been more than willing to steal some. Sadly Yuffie had mellowed out, not much, but she was more mature. Meaning Aunt Yuffie wouldn't be stealing alcohol, damn it, because he was sure he needed it._

_His eyes hadn't left Marlene, who was behind the bar happily chatting with Tifa and Yuffie. He watched as her eyes lit up and she turned to look at him briefly, a lovely grin on her face, before she focused back on Tifa._

_He hated how his eyes would start to wander down her body, before he caught his self with a start, damn he needed something harder than Sparkling Cider. Sure he hadn't seen Marlene in a little over eight months, but she couldn't have grown into female body like that! Could she?_

_Denzel was about to take a sip, only to realize his glass was empty. Cursing to his self, he placed the glass down and contemplated knocking his self out...Surely he wouldn't be missing much? Nah, besides it would save him from staring at Marlene like-well like a woman!_

_Between mentally cursing himself and admiring Marlene, he failed to realize Vincent had sat down beside him, probably being there for some time. Vincent shook his head at the boy, having known him since his childhood, him and Yuffie often took turns babysitting him and Marlene (by that he meant Yuffie dragging him to babysit them)._

_The look in the teenager's eyes was one he himself often looked at Yuffie with, said woman had bet with him how long before the two teenagers got together years ago. Noticing that the boy wasn't going to be paying attention to him anytime soon, Vincent cleared his throat, startling Denzel who almost fell out of his seat, only to right himself._

_Looking at the older man, Denzel let out a nervous laugh with a sheepish grin, "Heh, Uncle Vincent...Uhh, how long have you been sittin' there?" Denzel asked scratching the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, especially since Vincent had probably caught him staring at Marlene._

_Vincent simply arched an eyebrow at him, letting the child silently know he'd been here long enough. It amazed Vincent slightly how much Denzel was like Cloud-a younger, less experienced one-despite the fact the two held no blood relation, as Denzel let out a soft groan and rested his head on the table._

_"You're not gonna tell Barret, are ya?" Denzel's words were muffled against the table. He really didn't want the big, scary man with a machine gun to know he had been checking out his daughter, it would be like wearing a "shoot me" sign._

_Vincent shook his head, saying with a bit of amusement. "No, Denzel, I will not tell Barret," Denzel looked up with a bit of hope and relief, however that was short lived as Vincent continued, "I believe though Yuffie and Tifa would like to know."_

_Denzel groaned again and banged his head on the table, though he knew Vincent was not a gossip (the mental image alone was enough to almost send Denzel into laughter). The fear that anyone else could have seen was bad, Vincent was the calm, cool Uncle who sadly wouldn't let him get away with anything, (the exact opposite of Yuffie), and wouldn't tell anyone of this, thankfully._

_"Any suggestions?" Denzel asked, knowing asking his dad was a bit like suicide. His dad had known Marlene since she was four-four years old, for all that's good! Not a conversation he wanted to have, ever! (And he was already dreading having a conversation with Barret)._

_Vincent shrugged as he glanced over to the three women hanging around the bar; Yuffie as if sensing him, turned her head to look at him. She shot him a breathtaking smile, winked then turned her attention back to the other women. Vincent felt a small smile overcome him, turning back to Denzel who was keeping his head firmly on the table; he wondered if this is what Cloud was like before Shinra._

_"Denzel I can't tell you what to do..." Vincent saw the boy's shoulders sag; the boy probably wanted someone to. "But the least I can say, is don't wait, it's horrible." Denzel looked up, watching as Vincent left the table and he and Yuffie went towards another table, with the ninja carrying a tray of alcohol beverages and Vincent's arm around her waist._

_Denzel knew the older, much wiser man was talking from experience. He could still remember the shock at a "surprise visit" to his favorite Aunt and Uncle, resulted in a full blown surprise for everyone else, like the fact they had been...busy..._

_He shuddered from that memory, while he was happy they were happy, it was still mortifying to think of how Lilaye, Valonica and Grimoire had come about, (just as mortifying as thinking of how his siblings had come into existent.)_

_"Denzel?"_

_Denzel looked up to see Marlene standing there, how was it possible to think she looked stunning in the dim bar light? She had her arms crossed and her hips tilting to one side, "Denzel I've been calling your name for the best five minutes, where were you?" Marlene's voice held a vague annoyance; Denzel seemed to be completely off the planet._

_Denzel laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, just thinking..." As he looked Marlene over, he felt himself flush as he thought about how that dress did wonders for her figure. "What ya need?"_

_Marlene's annoyance vanished as she sat down where Vincent had, a bright smile as she rested her arms on the table. "Papa's gonna announce it later, but I wanted to tell you now." Denzel couldn't help his smile, whenever she smiled he found himself smiling._

_Marlene's eyes shone with happiness as she said, "papa's moving to Edge!" Denzel stared in shock, before a huge grin broke out. He stood abruptly from the chair with Marlene following his lead. "Really?" He asked to which she nodded, the grins never leaving their faces._

_Denzel let out a happy laugh and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. This was the best news ever, he was getting Marlene back! Marlene would be there, just like when they were children! The two teenagers weren't aware that they were now the focal point of everyone in the room, all they knew was they'd be able to see each other every day, just like when they were young!_

|X|X|X|

And so Barret got a house, a little ways from the bar. He and Marlene became inseparable again, the more time he spent with her, the more he could say he was falling for her. He hated and loved the feelings Marlene evoked with just a simple smile, or a quick touch of her hand.

He shouldn't feel this way towards her, yet he did. He couldn't even stop the feeling, hell any date he had, he instantly compare the girl to Marlene, and every girl failed in comparison.

That's why he was standing on the roof of his home, staring at the back of Marlene who was looking at the sky, ready to ask her out. Her birthday was coming up in four months, she'd almost be sixteen, surely Barret would understand.

"Marlene?" Denzel asked, feeling his breath catch as she turned her head to look at him. She was practicly glowing in the moonlight; she patted the space beside her, indicating for him to join her.

Denzel sat down where she indicated, looking at the stars with her. "We've been friends for a while, right Marlene?" He asked, turning to look at her. Marlene kept her eyes on the sky, but nodded.

"So say if I were to ask you out, would you say yes?" Denzel asked nervously, fidgeting slightly. This was it; he was either doing the right thing or ruining their perfectly comfortable friendship.

She kept her eyes on the night sky, feeling a smile pull at her face, "I'd say..." Marlene turned her head to face her, her brown eyes shining with happiness and an emotion Denzel was sure he'd come to find out.

"What took you so long?" There was a faint smirk on her face, making him smirk back. There the worst part was over, now all he had to do was worry about Barret. Any thoughts on how to face the giant man faded as Marlene rested her head on his shoulder; he'd save Barret for later, when he didn't have Marlene so close.


	16. Encounter

Prompt-Encounter

Parings-Past Lucrecia/Vincent and Yuffie/Vincent

Timeline-No set date.

Warnings-

Request-None

Notes-This popped into my head last night, I kinda like it, First POV Lucrecia! Yeah, I did something with the bi-witch...Heh, enjoy!

* * *

I wanted Vincent to move on, I hated the fact that he was in pain still because of me. Yet at the same time, it was a comfort to know he still loved me, after everything I did he still wanted me. It was selfish and horrible, but it gave my undying heart a bit of peace.

Though his visits seemed to fall behind, most visits he'd talk about two women. Shelke Rui, I liked hearing about her, how Vincent cared about her like a daughter. But the other one made me feel jealous, he'd talk about everything she'd do, her beauty, how she was amazing in her own way. Yuffie Kisaragi, once he even admitted he felt guilty, at first I assumed it was because he was leading her on.

It actually shocked me that he said he felt guilty for visiting me. It didn't make sense, why should he? He told me that Yuffie had an unbelievable amount of trust in him, and that by visiting me he was betraying her.

Yet he still visited, so I assumed it was something that went away. His visits frequented less and less, of course I had no real sense of time. But he just stopped appearing, then he came back, there was something different about him though.

His eyes didn't hold that devotion and love, well, not at me. He just sat there, unmoving, just staring at me. When he finally spoke, I wished for the ability to move, to escape my prison because I wanted to stop him.

"I-I've finally done it, Lucrecia. I've moved on..." I couldn't believe it, how could he? I was his first love; he loved me enough to die for me.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Lucrecia." That stung, that hurt so much I felt myself breaking. What did he mean? We were lovers; I may have taken advantage of that, but a part of me still loved him like I always assumed he loved me.

"She used to be annoying, I used to wish to use silence on her to shut her up and never really gave her much thought." Why did that change? What did she do to him? "Now she's the only thing I think about, I know I don't deserve her, but I want her."

How I wished I wasn't incased in this Mako, how I wish I could tell him he shouldn't have to settle for second best. If I could escape, I would make him realize who he loved, not who he thinks.

Maybe that was my own mind trying to salvage the part of me that longed for Vincent's undying love. I always believed he would still love me, he died for me, didn't that count? He told me about how she saved him from his sins, how she cared for him, despite his many flaws.

He stood in front of my tomb, how I wanted to reach how and fix this, placed a hand there and said something that destroyed me. "I died for you...But for her, I will live." He just left, no backwards lingering glance, nothing.

I was nothing in Vincent's life, I was but a memory. Vincent chose a woman who was alive and real, a woman who loved him-despite the fact he never mentioned the word-for everything he was and never asked him to change. It hurt, for my mistakes I broke a man whose only crime was loving me, and I couldn't even fix him. No, that job went to another, who fixed him and seemed to never ask for anything in return.

I wondered what she looked like, was she more beautiful than me? I know I was-am beautiful, I made men fall over themselves for a chance to speak with me. Could she make him happy? Did she know how fragile his heart was? Would she keep him happy and by her side?

The next-and last-time I heard his voice, it was accompanied by another, high female voice.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"For all that's good Vinnie, yes! I'm not chickening out!" Vinnie? Who was this woman to destroy Vincent's name so carelessly? Yet I heard Vincent let out a soft chuckle, something that I hadn't heard in forever.

"Besides, I think it's time. I was probably a little unreasonable about your visits."

"I lied to you, that isn't something to take lightly."

"Think you're ever gonna forgive yourself?"

"Give me thirty years." I heard Vincent's voice laced with humor, amusement, this woman brought that out of him. The droll, dry humor I thought he'd lost. I felt sick, jealous at the emotions she was bringing out, how could she do it so easily?

The woman gave a fake gasp, Vincent still was chuckling. "Did you just crack a joke? My god you are making progress!"

When the two stepped into my tomb, if my eyes could have narrowed they would have. The girl wasn't gorgeous, in fact she was plain. Her hair was choppy and short, she was dressed beyond indecent, a pair of shorts and a tank top.

The thing that made me truly jealous was the fact that she was holding onto Vincent's hand. Her other hand was caressing her stomach, for reasons unknown to me. The two shared a look and the woman let go of Vincent's hand, stepped towards me.

Her look was hesitant and nervous, both hands were caressing her stomach. It took me a couple of seconds to realize why, her stomach was rounded slightly, like she was-So that was it, she gave Vincent the one thing he'd always wanted yet I wouldn't give to him, children.

Yuffie, this was Yuffie who took my Vincent away from me. What did she do? Make Vincent stay with her by getting pregnant?

"Y'know? I hate you," Blunt, this child was painfully blunt. "You hurt Vinnie, you broke him," did she have to remind me of what I've done? How I lived my life?

"I think somewhere you loved Vince, but your work came first, and that's something I've never done." She didn't understand the sacrificing I made, who was she to talk like she knew me, knew what I went through?

"I gave up my birthright; I was supposed to be a princess, a ruler. Hell, I was supposed to marry a noble man and have dozen of heirs." A princess? This girl was a princess? How in all deities was she a princess? Royalty, yet she gave it up for Vincent...I believe my jealousy has taken hold of my rational thinking...

She glanced down at her stomach, and in the pale light I saw a ring on her left hand gleam. Pregnant and married, it wasn't her trying to tie Vincent with her. They were in love; the look Vincent was giving Yuffie was the same he directed at me, yet stronger, more powerful.

Our love wasn't near as strong, our love was overshadowed my work and ethics. Nothing was stopping Vincent and Yuffie, she gave up her kingdom to be with Vincent, Vincent let go of me to make her truly happy.

If I could have cried I would have, it wasn't right nor fair. But it was they were meant to be, I could see it in the way they looked at the other, like they were the only thing that mattered.

"I love Vincent; I've loved him since I was sixteen, when we met." Sixteen, she's known him since she was a child. Yet she knew Vincent, took the time to know him.

When she looked up there were slight tears in her eyes, yet they weren't falling. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you, like Vinnie suggest." Vinnie...It was a pet-name, an affection term that Vincent seemed to like...Our relationship was so formal, nothing like theirs, that there is no comparison.

"I love Vinnie, I'll always love him. I'll love him like you never allowed yourself to, I don't do small love, and neither does Vince." She stepped closer and placed a hand on the glass, whispering. "I'll keep him happy." I believe her, she would be what Vincent needs. A light, a beacon of hope in a dismal world.

Everything I could never be, never wanted to be was in her. She was what Vincent always needed, she was Vincent's and Vincent was her. Soul Mates...It hurts, but I want Vincent to move on. Even, even if I'll only be a memory.

If I wanted more proof of Vincent's love for her, it was the way he delicately helped her over the jagged rocks. Despite her complaining, I knew she appreciated. I guess this is it; it's time to go...

The Lifestream it calling me, begging me to it, now that I feel true peace. Knowing I wasn't going to harm Vincent, it hurt to know I would never hold that place in Vincent's heart, and maybe...Maybe I never did.

Maybe he held onto to me, because I was familiar, while Yuffie was strange, strange and new and pure. I was tainted, I was a sin, I created a monster, she never did...

I watch over them, watched as each pregnancy threatened Yuffie's life. They didn't know I was helping them, keeping Yuffie with them. I wasn't jealous, this was how things were supposed to work and I lived with it. She gave him a home, not a house a home.

She gave him three children, beautiful children who he adored. Not to mention the one they adopted. They were happy, he was at peace. The sins of our past were but a distant dream, he was content in his life and that's all I could ask for.


	17. Fear

Prompt-Fear

Parings-Yuffie/Vincent

Timeline-2016-April

Warnings-None

Request-None

Notes-Short little piece, maybe more drabble-ish. ;) Hope it's okay. Gonna start reviewing all Chapters and fixing things like grammer, and such.

* * *

"I am fifteen!" The young teenager protested. A true rarity was for Shelke to raise for voice above a minimum level. However the frustration and aggravation had taken its toll as she and Vincent Valentine stood at the bottom of the stairs and glared at each other.

"Yuffie and I decided you would date when you turned sixteen, which you're not." Vincent wasn't raising his voice, but one could hear the irritation in it. Yuffie told (warned) him that no matter who the child is, every teenager enters a rebellious phase. "It's like a rite of passage or something!" Yuffie told him, explaining a good way to get through it, which he really should have paid attention to. (Though when she said she knew all about that stage, Vincent couldn't help the remark of she was still in that phase.)

"You know you can trust me!" Another issue teenagers went through, trust issues. Yuffie told him to never fall victim to it, ever.

"Yes, we do. But you agreed to that rule years ago." This entire confrontation was hurting his head, not a couple of months ago was Shelke still a little girl more interested in science, now she wanted to date?

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at his adopted daughter. Her arms crossed and feet spread apart, she looked scarily like Yuffie when she was pissed. Shelke opened her mouth to protest her argument more, but Vincent held up a hand.

"No, Shelke. You agreed to wait until you're sixteen to date, and you will," Vincent's voice was final and most likely would have scared the shit out of anyone but Shelke and Yuffie. Turning he planned to go outside and shoot something, (trees ended up being the most likely victim,) perfectly content on forgetting this entire confrontation.

Shelke's arms dropped to her side and her hands balled into fist, yes she may have agreed to that rule, but couldn't Vincent allow her to go on one date? A group date? Yuffie told (warned) her that Vincent was bound to get more protective of her the older she got; sadly she didn't really pay attention to Yuffie's warning.

Her face twisted in a scowl, it wasn't fair! Why did Yuffie have to tell her to try Vincent? She must have known the chances of getting his permission to date were impossible. In her anger and frustration, the first words came out of her mouth without thinking. "But father-!"

There are moments in life were everything stops, time doesn't move and you're standing still. This was one of those, Shelke's eyes widened as she realized her words, which cause Vincent to stop abruptly-and almost trip-as he turned around slightly.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop; Shelke wasn't scared of Vincent walking towards her with a unreadable expression. No, she was never going to be scared of Vincent. However she was quite nervous. What just happened? She had called Vincent father, yes they did officially adopt her, now that they were married. And yes, since she was now their daughter, it wouldn't be terribly weird to call them what should be appropriate.

Denzel started calling Tifa and Cloud, mom and dad. However Shelke couldn't imagine calling Vincent and Yuffie such terms, she could imagine even less calling them anything but their names! But she may have been referring to them as Father and Mother in her head, now that they were married and adopted her, it wasn't weird right?

Vincent stopped in front of the teenage girl, crimson meeting bright blue as the two held a silent staring contest. Vincent was the first to break the silence, asking, "What did you call me?" His tone emotionless, giving her no clue as to how he felt about the new name.

Though not afraid, Shelke's nerves were affecting her. Gulping slightly, Shelke responded in a voice far stronger than she felt, "Father."

Shelke had no clue what she was expecting; this was not how she expected this confrontation to go. However on a list of things she never expected Vincent pulling her into a surprise hug was most defiantly at the top.

Slowly she hugged him back, well he didn't seem upset. "You-You do not mind?" She asked, her voice back at its normal volume. All anger fading, while this was a unexpected way, she could agree with Yuffie that not overthinking tended to lead to the best results.

Vincent pulled back but kept both hands on her shoulders, "No Shelke, I do not mind." There was a small smile on Vincent's face, which Shelke caught. Shelke felt a smile tug at her lips as a plan began forming in her mind.

"So _father_," She began in a sweet voice-that Yuffie taught her-emphasizing on the word 'father', "may I go on that group date?"

Vincent knew she was trying to get him to say yes by using the unexpected-but not hated-new term. However he felt himself cave, which often happened with Yuffie and Shelke. Sighing he nodded, "yes."

"Yes?" Shelke questioned, expecting more of a protest. When he nodded again she hugged him, smiling, "thank you father"

Before Shelke could run off-probably to call someone-Vincent held up one finger, "just this once, then you will-"

"Wait until I am sixteen, I know." Shelke finished, still smiling. Hugging him once again, Shelke ran up the stairs, trying not to show her excitement at getting permission, though she knew Vincent saw her taking the stairs two at a time.

Vincent shook his head, weak. He was undoubtedly weak when it came to women. If their unborn child was a girl, he was screwed. He could never be truly firm with Shelke, obviously as to what just happened. He was even worse with Yuffie, speaking of which, said woman was standing in the doorway.

Turning he held out a hand which Yuffie happily took and tucked herself in his side, "You heard." It wasn't a question, more a statement, despite how loud Yuffie could be, she was a ninja.

Yuffie nodded, quite happy she was able to watch that entire scene, "every word." She told him, every moment Shelke and Vincent shared made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Mainly because their relationship hadn't ever been truly strong, but they were making progress.

"Think she'll start calling me mother?" Yuffie asked after a couple moments of silence, Shelke had been slipping up by sometimes almost calling her mother; it warmed her heart when she almost said it. In her current, hormonal state, she'd probably start crying when she actually called her mother.

Vincent nodded, guiding her to the couch so she could sit. "It seems only right." Yuffie had almost dozed off, content to fall asleep by Vincent's side. When a thought hit her, making laugh. Vincent simply raised an eyebrow at the sudden laughter, thinking this had to be one of mood swings.

"Sorry," Yuffie apologized, still laughing. "I was just thinking that between this-" She pointed a finger at her expanding stomach, "These-" She pointed to the rings on their left hands. "And Shelke calling us mother and father, when we see Cid at the next gathering, we'll kill him!"

Yuffie said the last part with such happiness and amusement, still laughing; Vincent could only shake his head. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Cid anytime soon, yes he had defeated Omega, yes he housed several demons, and yes he was the scariest man in existent. But he was afraid of what Cid would do to him, Yuffie was like his daughter, with his reactions to any boy who wanted to date Shelke, he was a dead man.

"Only you can find amusement in killing Cid." Vincent remarked as her laughter died down, well if he was going to die the next time he met Cid, he would die happy.


	18. Frenzy

Prompt-Frenzy

Parings-Vincent/Yuffie

Timeline-2015-October

Warnings-Language

Request-None

Notes-Short, kinda funny, and first POV Yuffie. This got into my head last night, I just know that it's mostly Vince getting jealous and such, but what about Yuffie...Heh, heh hehe...Enjoy!

* * *

It has come to my attention that many of you believe I should be jealous over the fact that most of the female-and part of the male-population wants a piece of Vinnie. Really the man is so drop dead sexy that woman practically are begging for his genetics, (not really, but close enough.)

But I don't get jealous, why should I? Nope, I do not get jealous...What, you don't believe me? Fine, okay non-believers, here is a prime example. Every holiday season Shelke's school host a bake-sell, I have never joined any of them. Now it's not because I lack baking talents, believe me I don't. It's because it's something catty, bored, old ladies do to brag about their skills.

However I finally decided to join, mainly because I was in the best mood of my life. Yup, I had finally gotten Vinnie; I was not sharing him with the dead. I was on cloud seventh heaven, kudos to you if ya get the joke!

When Vinnie found me in the kitchen, I told him to stay away. And no, before any ideas enter your heads, it was not because that despite the fact that a whole bunch of them were married woman, they looked at Vincent like they had a chance.

It was because he might scare the children there in his vampire get-up, that is the reason! And what I told him, I don't lie to Vinnie. So let me reinstate this, I do not get jealous.

Now, as I was saying, when the bake-sell came around it was all normal and perfectly fine. Until a pair of hands settled on my waist-I consider it a sad fact when I recognized it was Vince by just his hands and presence-and the man had the audacity to nip at my neck! (Though to any bystander it looked like a simple kiss.)

It took all my will power to not moan; instead I turned around to rant at Vinnie. I didn't. Why you may ask? Because Vinnie was not dressed as a vampire wannabe, nope. He was dressed _normal_.

I know, I know, strange right? He was dressed as normal as the rest of us, a black button down shirt, dark jeans and _normal_ shoes. I cannot stress to you people enough how big that is, along with no cape. Though he kept the headband and pulled his-ridiculously-long hair back into a loose pony-tail.

If I thought he was sexy as a vampire wannabe, he was_ sexier_ normal. When I finally reached Vinnie's eyes, I could see how much he liked my outfit. It was almost Halloween, so I dress in a short witches-type dress. Black, with a laced up bodice, sleeveless, only reaching mid-thigh.

I shivered from the look, I knew exactly what we'd be doing when we got home. Shelke might be sleeping over at Jakim's...again. See why should I be jealous when Vince looks at me like that, like he's freaking hungry and I am supper!

Still think I get jealous? Hell no, I have never gotten jealous. But, I will continue with my tale. For the next ten minutes we served all of my baked creations. However the population of Nibelheim needs to remember they're married, as such, stop staring at me and Vinnie like that!

I put up with several woman coming over and bending down to look at what I baked-or to be more precise, trying to let Vince look down there shirts-I personally hated the ones that cooed at Shelke. Poor girl, she actually ran back behind the booth once from some lady who tried to pinch her cheeks, yup as quiet as Nibelheim is, the people need work.

That's the reason me and Vinnie love Nibelheim, it's quiet and what happens in Nibelheim, stays in Nibelheim. So I saw no problem doing what any sane and non-jealous woman would do. I grabbed Vince by his shirt collar, pulled him down to eye level and smashed my lips into his.

Also spearing my tongue into his mouth, after giving the woman a thorough example of why they had no chance in hell, I pulled back. Leaving a stunned, embarrass-and probably aroused-Vincent staring into space.

I turned towards the crowd of disappointed woman, jerked my thumb at Vince and mouthed one word "MINE!"

Still think I get jealous? Nope, I get **_POSSESSIVE_**! So that's right bitches! He's _mine_! M-I-N-E, _mine_! Get it? Got it? Good...Glad we could reach an understanding, that if you value your life you will not try to convince Vince to leave me.

Have a nice day, and come back again.


End file.
